A Nord's Tale
by Draygon-Icewing
Summary: Sanyue Ice-Bear, Nord and now murderer finds herself thrust into the role of unlikely hero as well. Follows the events of Oblivion given that the character is female and Nord. Some sexual themes, violence and coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

Slowly the world came into focus, awareness coming to her as waves upon a distant shore. It was as though her perception were pieces of a galley that had been broken on the rocks, slowly washing ashore with the tide. The pieces seemed unrelated, jumbled, one on top of the other as the waves pushed them further onto shore. The light was blinding and she squinted her eyes against the offending glare. Piecing her world together, she found pain. Her hand reached up to tenderly worry at the knot on her cheek. It came away dark red with dried blood. Slowly maneuvering into a sitting position, she found her ankles bound by chains. That is when it all came rushing back...

* * *

The young Nord woman ran through the back alleys of the Elven District as fast as she could. She had been out for her nightly walk as she always had for the nearly two years she had called the Elven District of Imperial City her home. She had moved from SkyRim as soon as she was able to wrest herself out from under her over-protective mother's wing. Her father had died in a skirmish with bandits years before and her mother had sought to keep her only daughter as close to her as possible. There was no chance of any young Nord man courting her since her mother would not allow her out of the house after the sun had set. Participating in the festivals was out of the question as well since most continued well into the night with much dancing and drinking until all were either passed out or had stumbled into what they thought was their house.

For her mother, bandits were just as likely to pop out of the storage cabinet as they were a darkened alley-way. Her proficiency with both sword and bow had not convinced her mother of her ability to survive. Deep down, she knew her mother was terrified for herself; that bandits would find them and do what they had done to countless women in the outskirts of the Imperial protected districts. The stories were everywhere about how bandits would take women both young and old and pass them around until the men were bored of them. Their bodies would be found several days later, having become a meal for a passing bear or wolf. The stories of what drunken Imperial soldiers had done were not as loudly retold in the Taverns, but they were just as widely known. She had learned from a very early age to never trust an Imperial.

And yet here she was, living amongst those she had hated as a child. She had grown to accept those that lived with her, even befriended a few. There were several, however whom she had come to loathe. One of them was a man named Octavian Occeto, an Imperial guard with an insatiable appetite for the local whores. Lately, though, he could be seen around the local Skooma dens spending his weeks pay on the little bottles of that vile substance. Most of the time, Skooma left its drinker in a stupor of euphoria, blissfully unaware of the damage the liquid was doing. Sometimes, however it led to a condition called the 'Dark Journey'. The worst in the addict was brought out as a fury unlike any mortal could muster over took them. Most that did not end up killing themselves wound up with an arrow sticking out of their chest or a sword in their belly.

It seemed like a horrible joke that Sanyue Ice-Bear had happened upon Octavian as he was embarking upon the Dark Journey. The guard, still fully clad in his armor downed the entire contents of the small bottle greedily in the shadow of a doorway. The Imperial guard shuddered as though a cold wind had blown in off of the glaciers of the northern mountains. Sanyue backed away as silently as she could, but one of the other side-effects of the Dark Journey was heightened senses. It was almost like they had been taken over by the Wolf spirit. The guard sniffed the air once, smelling the lavender still clinging to her finger-tips. Slowly, the armored guard turned to regard her with a hunger that sent an electric chill down her spine. She could not help it when her feet defied her orders and moved as fast as they were able to put as much distance between herself and the guard.

Sanyue took as many turns as she could, hoping to loose the crazed man in the maze of the gardens that gave this district its name. She trampled over flowers and jumped over startled vagrants, turning this way and that until she could no longer tell where she was. Her lungs burned and her heart threatened to beat itself out of her chest. Hoping to hide and catch her breath, Sanyue ducked into the shadow of a large bush near the rounded wall of one of the many secluded gardens. Many nights, this place would play host to passionate lovers, but tonight it was witness to a predator hunting his prey. The guard moved as though he could not tell which way he wanted to go. There were so many tantalizing smells for him to follow.

Watching the guard sniffing about spasmodically, Sanyue drew her blade out of its ankle sheath. She always kept the six inch blade on her at all times in case she had a need to defend herself. She just never thought she would have to do so against a guard. The moon chose that moment to betray her as its silvery-white light reflected off of the oiled blade. Sanyue stiffened as Octavian's eyes focused on the bush she was hiding behind. The guard seemed to get low to the ground like a cat about to pounce upon a hidden mouse. For a moment, predator and prey stared each other down, each sizing the other up. With an animalistic roar, Octavian launched himself at Sanyue.

The Nord rolled out from behind the bush as the guard slammed into it, flattening it to the ground. She knew that the commotion of him running through the alleys had likely roused the suspicion of the other guards. Hopefully they would follow the sounds of battle and save her from having to bury her blade into this man's belly. Sanyue tried dodging the guard, but agility was not among one of her abilities. Her fighting style was often described as a miller trying to crush a single oat with a boulder. Very useful against a group of bandits, but taxing when applied against a single assailant. She was trying desperately not to kill the man, but survival was beginning to win out against trying not to be implicated in the murder of an Imperial Guard.

Sanyue was already tired, and becoming more exhausted by the moment. Hope of being rescued by another guard was slipping way with each second. Octavian had already landed several blows to her body. His sword hanging, forgotten in its sheath, he opted for beating her with his gauntlet fists. Steel against flesh was hardly even odds, and she could already feel the bruises forming on her arms and gut. In her fatigue, she was just a hair too slow and caught Octavian's fist against her cheek. She could almost feel her teeth rattling in her skull as she fell, dazed to the ground. Octavian chose that moment to pounce on her, teeth gnashing in her face as she struggled to hold him away from her neck. His hands were squeezing her neck and arm hard enough to steal her breath and send numbing pain shooting down to her left hand. Her blade still lay in her left hand as he tried to use it to pull her toward his hungry mouth.

Darkness was closing in around her vision, her hands and feet growing cold as she struggled to get his hand from around her throat. Suddenly, he shifted, his hand coming from her arm to her neck to strangle the life from his prey. The moment the force against her arm was taken away, the knife plunged itself into a gap between plates in his armor. The blade passed just under the guard's arm and into his chest, piercing his heart. Octavian shuttered, his grip faltering on her throat. He slumped on top of her as Sanyue's eyes fluttered closed, darkness over taking them both.

* * *

"Oh," Sanyue sat up as the sound a of soft voice filtered into the cell she occupied. She squinted, making out a figure leaning against the bars of the cell across from her own. Slowly, she made her way to her feet, the pain in her face lessening somewhat as her mind cleared. "Aren't you a fair lass." The voice was coming from a man. A Dunmer, and from the looks of him, he was a regular in this place. His red eyes seemed somewhat crazed as he continued to chuckle at the state she was in. "Your skin is so pale, so pure," Sanyue decided that she hated this Dunmer already. "And our body is so - strong." Yes, Sanyue hated this Dunmer. "Let me guess; a Nord, right?" the malicious glare he was giving her was enough to make her blood boil. "I bet you think you're pretty tough, killing one of Hirodonious' favorites."

Sanyue wanted to scream that she had no choice. That the guard had been driven mad by the Skooma. But she knew that no one would believe her. Octavian was an Imperial Guard and Hirodonious' own nephew. There was no way he would believe a Nord. Never trust an Imperial. "Well, it doesn't matter. Not in here. It does no good to fight. But don't worry," Sanyue lifted her head, shivering at the mad grin on the Dunmer's face. "the guards always treat the pretty ones nice. Right till the end." Though her disgust turned to panic as she heard the door to the dungon opening. The laughter that had been quiet now exploded to full volume. "Hear that, pretty little Nord? The solders don't take kindly to one of their own being murdered. I heard them talking about how they were going to love watching you hang!" The foot steps were coming closer, the voices hushed as they drew near. "The guards are coming - for you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sanyue stood as still as she could, her eyes watching four shadows descending the stone stairs. Their voices were low and hushed; even fearful. Curiosity over-rode her fear as she stepped closer to the bars, cocking her head to the left to watch the strange procession. Slowly, three solders emerged from the shadows. No, not solders...these were Blades. Tales of their bravery had reached far and wide. They were the cream of every profession, the best of the best. And some were even better than that. The lead Blade was a deceptively beautiful Breton woman, most of her face hidden under a helm of sapphire and gold. Two more Blades appeared, just a step behind her and to either side. One was a Red Guard, face drawn tight in a scowl. The other was a Nord, not unlike herself, tall and broad at the shoulder with thick muscles rippling under chain-mail.

The group was traveling quickly, the fourth member's face still in shadows as he kept his head bowed. Sanyue almost mistook him for another prisoner. "My sons are dead, aren't they?" The pain in the man's voice was enough to cause a pang of sympathy for him. Sanyue remembered that same tone from her mother when she could not find her husband among the wounded after the bandit attack. She watched, dumbfounded as the group stopped in front of her cell. The man with the Blades was looking listlessly at a spot on the ground as the lead took a ring of keys from her belt.

"We don't know that sir!" She seemed to not see Sanyue as she flipped through the multitude of keys. "We have to keep moving." Sanyue listened as the Captain tried to keep the older man's mind in the present. The look on his face was enough to make Sanyue want to reach out for him in comfort. But she was also wondering why this man seemed so familiar to her. His dress was that of someone in a high station. He was wearing red crushed velvet robes with a royal purple cloak lined with white fur. What was this poor man running from that had the Blades themselves escorting him into the prison? The man lifted his head, his eyes locking with hers for a moment before the Blades around him noticed her presence and drew their swords. Sanyue backed up, not wanting to have one of those driven into her body.

"What the devil is this prisoner doing here?" The Captain seemed beside herself with anger. The Nord at her side sputtered something about the arresting guard being unfamiliar with certain rules, though the Captain was hardly listening. "Move to the back of the cell, keep facing us. Now!" Sanyue jumped as she backed away to the left hand corner of the cell, watching the four as they entered her cell, locking it behind them. What in the world was going on? The Red Guard had his sword leveled at her, but Sanyue's attention was not on him. She had locked eyes with the man again. She had a strange feeling that he was not looking at her, but into her.

"You!" The Red Guard made to step between the him and Sanyue, but old man laid a hand on his arm. "I've seen you. Let me see your face." Sanyue hesitated as the man beckoned her forward, staring at the sword that the Red Guard had trained on her. Slowly, keeping her hands out, palms up she took a few steps forward. The recognition on his face set her heart pounding. Was he mistaking her for an enemy or past liaison? "You are the one from my dreams." Sanyue didn't know whether to to be worried or flattered. "Then the stars were right, and this is the day," the old man lifted his eyes to a place beyond the low ceiling of the cell. "Gods give me strength!" leaving everyone in the cell wondering what was going on.

Sanyue tilted her head, trying to get a feel for who exactly stood in front of her. She could not shake the feeling that she should know who this person was, but neither him or his guards were divulging any information. Nor did they seem willing to do so, which left Sanyue with little choice but to play the ignorant card and hope she did not get run through by by these over zealous chaperons. "What is going on?"

To her surprise, the question did not offend the elderly man. He lowered his head, shoulders slumping as though he carried the weight of all Tamriel on his shoulders. "Assassins attacked my sons, and I am next. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route...By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell." Sanyue could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She knew the work of fate when she felt it.

"Who are you?" Again he did not seem the least bit offended by her questions. In fact, it seemed as though he welcomed them.

"I am your Emperor, Uriel Septim. By the grace of the Gods, I server Tamriel as her ruler." Sanyeu sputtered, acutely aware that her mouth was hanging open but in no condition to close it. The Emperor? In her cell? Only did then did she remember herself and bow to him, though he would not accept such a display and shook his head. "You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you too, shall serve her in your own way." Sanyue could not believe her ears. The Emperor was in her cell, speaking to her as though he had met her along the stone terraces of Green Emperor Way! He spoke to her as though there was no difference between his station and hers, throwing everything she thought she knew about the Emperor into Lake Remere.

But would he be repulsed by the knowledge that she had slain one of his guard? Even in self defense it was still a punishable offense to even strike on of the Imperial Guard. "Do you know why I am here?"

"Perhaps the Gods have placed you here so that we may meet?" Sanyue was dumbstruck yet again. Surely he must know! "As for what you have done, it does not matter." Sanyue nearly feinted. "That is not what you will be remembered for." She decided that the Emperor couldn't have known why she was here, other wise he surely would have not spoken to her in the first place. And for that, she was grateful.

"I have always gone my own way." Uriel smiled at that.

"So do we all, but what path can be avoided whose end is fixed by the almighty Gods?" Sanyue did not line the sound of that one bit. She had never been one to believe in unchangeable fate or any such mess. She felt that she had at least some control over her life, even if it was just what she had for breakfast that morning.

But her respite was broken when the Blade Captain chose that moment to remind her of their presence."Please, Sire, we must keep moving." She was gently urging the Emperor to keep going, coming just short of shoving him through the secret passage. She and the Nord, Glenroy she heard his name was, walked through with the Emperor, the young Red Guard lagging behind.

"Looks like this is your lucky day." Sanyue detected a hint of venom in those words and fought not to cower under his stare. She stepped behind as the Red Guard stepped through, wondering if she would survive this.

"Better not close this door. There's no way to open it from the other side." Great, a Blade with jitters. Just what Sanuye needed to instill confidence in herself. The group turned left after exiting the tunnel and made their way down a flight of stairs. The stonework was holding up well to age, but every now and then a piece of the wall or ceiling had crumbled just enough to remind her that they were several meters beneath the ground. And not only did Sanyue worry about sudden cave ins, she was also worried about all the shadows in far corners. Shadows big enough to hide an assassin or two from their eyes.

Sanyue regretted having that thought when she saw too late two black-armored assassins leap from the shadows and take the Captain down with one swift plunge of their blades. She had yelled a command to protect the Emperor before her breath was stolen forever, though she needn't have worried. The two remaining blades dispatched the assassins with swift fury, nearly decapitating one of them as their body flew against the wall. Their armor, which was black as obsidian, evaporated as their life left them, leaving them wearing blood red robes with rope sandals. Monks perhaps?

Who ever these assassins were, they were nothing Sanyue had seen before. "Are you alright, Sire?" The Red Guard gave the Emperor a once over to satisfy himself that he had not been harmed.

"No...and Captain Renault?"

The Red Guard shook his head as he checked her body. "She's dead, sir. I'm sorry, but we have to keep moving." The Emperor nodded his head wearily and descended the stairs with his Blades. Glenroy, the Nord was darting his eyes from one shadow to the next, expecting an entire cadre of black-armored assassins to spring onto his back at any moment.

"How could they be waiting for us here?"

"Don't know, but it's too late to go back now." The Red Guard, Baurus as the Captain had called him earlier, seemed distressed at the Emperor blank expression. "Don't worry, Sire. We will get you out of here." The conviction was enough to put at smile on his face and clap the young Red Guard on the arm in a fatherly fashion as though to say, 'lead on'. But when Sanyue tried to follow, Baurus raised his hand to stop her from going any further. "You stay here prisoner, don't try to follow us." Sanyue gave him her most incredulous look. Stay here, unprotected? What if one of those assassins thought she was someone important and decided to slip a blade between her ribs? But before she could protest, the Emperor caught her eye again and directed her gaze to the wall to the right of the gate they were going through, giving her a knowing wink before he turned around and disappeared around a corner.

Poor Sanyue had barely recovered from the shock of the Emperor winking at her when she heard clawing and scratching behind the same section of wall the Emperor had directed her gaze to. Looking around for any kind of weapon, she picked up one of the Captain's swords, passing up the assassins daggers. Those were much too short for what she had in mind. Sanyue was ready for one of those assassins to burst from the wall at any moment. But instead of an assassin, a horde of starving rats poured out through the wall. Sanyue, leaving her dignity on the bottom step screamed as loud as she could and ran all the way back up the steps with the rats following close behind. Assassins she could handle, but she hated rats!

Sanyue slashed and hacked away at the rats, dancing around like an idiot as they lunged at her ankles in their hunger. She nearly chopped her own feet off several times before she got rid of the rats, the hem of her dress tattered and stained with rat blood. All the perfumes in the world would not take the smell of this place out of her clothes. This dress was destined for the fireplace when she got out of here. There was no use even touching anything that had come in contact with rats, let alone their blood. Slowly she climbed down the steps again, looking through the hole in the wall. It seemed clear, but she hesitated.

It would not do for one of the Blades to be found in this place being chewed on by rats. Sanyue carefully picked up Captain Renault's body and placed her on the raised area between the stair cases to keep any hungry rats from her body. Satasfied with herself, she gripped the hilt of the katana tightly in her right hand, and stepped through the passage way into the darkened chamber beyond.


	3. Chapter 3

Sanyue hiked up her skirt and stepped into the passage. The floor was hard packed earth with little pebbles scattered here and there. It smelled musty and dank, like something had recently died. Sanyue suppressed a shudder that ran the length of her spine. To her left, she could just barely see the shape of a wooden chest. Opening it carefully, she sifted through the sparse contents. Someone had stored some cloth or clothing in it, but it had long turned to tatters from all the rats nesting in it. Under the tatters lay several pieces of gold and a rusty War Ax. She pocketed the gold since all of her possessions were now with the jailer. The ax was not the best she had ever seen. The blade was chipped and dull. It would more than likely just make its target angry rather than make it dead, so she left it behind.

Slowly she ventured further into the dirt room. There were several pillars made of rounded stone holding up the fitted stone roof. In the center was the remains of a well, the shaft having fallen into disrepair long ago was nothing more than a bucket hanging from the ceiling over a rusted grate. Sweeping her gaze to the left, Sanyue stifled a scream. The remains of a human lay against the wall, sprawled out on the ground. He or she was nothing but dry bones, but the leather armor was surprisingly in tact. Her skin crawled at the thought of wearing something that had had its previous owner rot in, but anything was better than a cloth dress drenched in rat blood. As she made her way toward it, she heard more squeaking. Fearing another army of half-crazed rats, Sanyue readied her katana. But instead of an army, only one slowly made its way out of the shadows. It was obvious that this pathetic little creature was near death from either starvation or disease. Taking pity on the creature, Sanyue stabbed it once with the sword, watching as it squeaked once and lay still. Listening for other rats, Sanyue sighed in relief. No more of those little beasts.

She focused on the remains. Since there was no point undoing the laces on the leather armor, she shook the previous owner out of it, wrinkling her nose at the musty odor that was left on the armor. At least she had come here after the messiest parts of decomposition or else she would have passed the armor up entirely. Quickly, Sanyue tore out of her dress and slipped the armor over her undershirt and bloomers. It was a snug fit, she had to let out the laces quite a bit to keep it from cutting off circulation to her arms and legs. Next were the boots, which were thankfully, only half a size too big. Either this was a big-footed Elf or a skinny Nord. Right next to the remains was a chest. A locked chest. At least there was a lock pick scattered among the bones, so she decided to try her luck. Slipping the lock pick into the lock, point up, she felt for the tumblers. The Gods must have been taking pity on her because only one of the tumblers was not locked up. She tapped the rod a few times, getting a feel for how loose it was. Being here for all this time without any kind of oil left the rods stiff, which made picking the lock only that much easier. Pushing the rod up, she tapped it into place and the lock clicked open. She opened the chest but instead of more weapons, there was more gold. Not that she could use the coins here but if she ever got out of here alive they would be valuable. Like for buying a decent meal. The sapphire was a welcome surprise. That would go for at least twenty more gold pieces. Now to get out of here so she could spend it!

As she slipped the katana in her belt, she caught sight of a bow and quiver of iron arrows next to the now scattered remains. She much preferred an arrow to an ax any day. She tested the bow, finding that it was still tightly strung. This would do nicely. She slung the quiver over her right shoulder and looked for something to test her aim out on. The bucket hanging down from the ceiling looked like a good target. Slipping a single arrow from the quiver of about twenty, and dancing around like an idiot again when she found a large black spider staring at her from the arrow head, and taking at least ten minutes to empty the quiver out of any other tenants, Sanyue was ready to fire her first arrow. She drew the bow back as far as she could, thankful for the leather gauntlets to keep the string from ripping into her arm, she fired. The arrow drifted to the left a little and caught the bucket on the side and set the thing spinning dizzily for several seconds before it unwound itself. Satisfied that she could at least hit something, Sanyue extracted the arrow from the bucket and returned it to the quiver on her back. Now there had to be a way out of here. The wall in front of her was solid, but to her left was a wooden door and a dead goblin. Sanyue felt her stomach flip inside of her again, thinking for a moment that the goblin was drunk and not dead. She gave it a shove with her katana just to make sure, though. She stuck her hand into the goblins pockets and pouches and came away with a rusty iron key, several spell scrolls and potions, and a lock pick. Not bad for something that had the intelligence of bread mold. Sanyue stuffed the spell scrolls into her armor's pockets and the potions into her belt loops. The key, obviously unlocked something, and she hoped it was the door because she could already tell that picking the lock on it would break her one and only lock pick. Slowly she slipped the key into the lock and turned it to the right. The tumblers inside moved with a satisfying click and the door swung open on its hinges. Pushing the door open, she winced as it creaked loudly. If she had thought she had the element of surprise, it was likely gone now.

She readied herself with her one and only defensive spell she had learned besides her Woad, and cast Flare on the advancing rat. The thing bound at her as though it were made of troll fat, bouncing along the ground. The rat instantly incinerated and flew to the back of the chamber. The entire chamber, however, was filled with the smell of charred hair and meat, making Sanyue retch. Slowly making her way further in, hand over her face, Sanyue found another chest. Inside, she found more arrows and a full suit of iron armor. She decided against it since she did not want to risk getting cut by the rusted edges. She slipped the arrows into her quiver and closed the chest. Behind her, the room narrowed into a hall way, the first few feet descending down like a dirt ramp. She notched an arrow and slowly made her way down. Immediately, several rats rounded the corner and bound in her direction. But instead of attacking her, they all ran past her, squeaking in what sounded like terror. Heavy foot steps followed the last of the rats. Whoever it was was not fast on their feet. In fact they were shuffling and moaning. Perhaps they were hurt? Sanyue lowered her arrow, expecting to see one of the Blades, wounded and needing help, but instead she was greeted by the sight of a one armed zombie rambling towards her. How the dead could see escaped Sanyue at the moment, but upon spotting her, the thing sped up and limped toward her, its one good arm out stretched.

Sanyue stood frozen on the spot. She had only heard about zombies from adventurers that frequented Luther Broad's Boarding house where she went for an occasional ale. What those adventurers had told of zombies had terrified her and now seeing one in the flesh (sort of), she was as afraid as she ever had been. Suddenly remembering herself, she raised her bow, drew the arrow back and fired without aiming. The arrow struck the zombie in the knee and succeeded in only enraging it. She remembered from the stories that the only way to really kill these things without them just getting back up was to dismember it. Sanyue retched again and withdrew her katana. She waited until the undead abomination ambled within striking distance and brought the blade down onto it's outstretched arm. Steel against rotting flesh was no contest as the appendage came flying off followed by black sick and thick white ooze. The smell was like nothing she had ever experienced and Sanyue stumbled back. The thing, armless, still stumbled toward her with its black toothed maw so wide, the jaw had dislocated.

She ducked as it lunged at her and as it fell forward, she hacked at its backside where the knee joint was. Black fluid and white ooze flew every where as the thing flailed on the ground, only stumps below the knee now. It still tried its best to crawl toward her, so Sanyue raised her blade and brought it down on the back of its neck. It took two swings to finely separate the head from the body, the zombie shuddering once before collapsing into a heap at her feet. Sanyue held her nose as she backed away from the finely dead corpse. How in Dagon's name did people hunt these things? They were the most disgusting things she could imagine. And some, according to certain Ayleid Specialists, exploded on the first blow.

She tried not to think about that as she slowly made her way down the hall way, turning left around the bend. Sanyue rolled her eyes, more rats. There were only about three or four of them, but they were persistent and came at her all at once. Still riding the adrenaline rush from killing the zombie, Sanyue swept her blade around her until all four rats were laying in pieces around her. A smaller room lay ahead of her, the walls the same hard packed dirt with wooden beams serving as pillars to hold up the ceiling. It looked like this place was being used to smuggle items into and out of the prison. But it had probably been out of use for years now. The only tenants that seemed to call this place home were rats and the zombie she had reduced to pieces. There was a chest in the middle of the room, against one of the beams, and Sanyue opened it. There were potions of healing and sorcery, both of which she would need before long, and several lock picks. After pocketing the items, she moved down a shorter hall way that opened out into an arena like area. There were bones and debris all over the floor and several rats devouring what looked like food.

Taking the initiative, Sanyue bound down the stairs and made quick work of the two or three rats that had been startled out of their meal. On the ground were several wedges of cheese, a tomato and an almost untouched head of cabbage. The cheese had a few bits of mold and dirt on it, but a quick brushing off and it was good enough to eat. The guards had refused to feed her food because of her 'crime', and now she was starving. She made quick work of the cheese and tomato, not caring that the fruit left her chin wet with red juice. The cabbage she stuffed into her pouch for later use. Eating raw cabbage was usually followed by a rather large bowel movement and Sanyue could not afford to be caught with her trousers down when a horde of rats came her way. That would have been a gem to tell to her grandchildren some day. Sanyue chuckled as she took up the iron shield, fitting her hand into the handles. It didn't weigh too much and would protect her if anything other than rats attacked her.

Running up the ramp, she made quick work of two rats digging around in the dirt for scraps. At least she wasn't missing so much anymore. The room narrowed into a hallway that ran for a few dozen feet before it expanded again into a long room, two openings framed by timbers on either side. The few rats that inhabited this area scurried past her and into the area she had left. She navigated through the tree roots hanging down, making sure to avoid the spider webs. If there was something she hated more than rats, it was spiders. And zombies. She entered one of the openings and found that they both led into the same open area. There was a large stone pillar in the middle of the room, nearly the size of a century old oak with smaller stone pillars around it. It looked like this room was carved from solid rock. Could this have been a mine once? Light came from the occasional opening in the floor where a grate emptied dim light into the catacombs. A few more rats called this place home and most avoided her. Some lunged at her, trying to bite her ankles through her boots. She gave one the toe of her boot, sending the rodent squealing across the chamber and against the far wall. The others were easily dispatched with her katana. Sanyue smiled, she was getting better at this! At the far end of the room, another hallway extended into the rock. Here, the walls were made from masonry, though the floor was still hard packed earth. A mass caught her eye to her left, and she moved in closer to investigate. A sack lay in a small indentation in the stone masonry. She opened it and found a healing potion and a lock pick. She pocketed the lock pick, and uncorked the healing potion. She leaned her head back and swallowed the liquid in one gulp. Instantly, every little nick, cut and bruise she had acquired healed within seconds. She felt so much better with a full stomach and now healed of all her small injuries.

She continued down the hallway as it opened up wider. The hall dead ended except for a hole knocked out of the masonry. Ducking into the hole, she found herself in the middle of a cave. She was immediately greeted by several more rats, all determined to chase out whoever had trespassed on their territory. A few sweeps of her sword was all it took to clear away the rodents, leaving Sanyue satisfied with herself. At least she was getting better with her aim and not swinging wildly from one side to the other. Her teacher back in Sky Rim had warned her about becoming very unpopular if she accidentally loped off the heads of her neighbors trying to protect them from bandits. According to him, such things were looked down upon. As she went further into the cave, a glint of silver caught her eye to the right. Scattered bones lay in a pile of dried hay and dirt directly in front of a wooden chest. Buried in the debris, a silver goblet glinted dully in the low light, tarnished with age and filed with detritus and small bone fragments. Sifting her fingers through the pile, she felt a small stone under several rib bones. She pulled it out and wiped it off on her leather armor. She could hardly believe her luck. Not only could she sell the sapphire, she also had a ruby! Granted, neither of them were in top condition to demand the maximum price, but this would probably get her started in moving out of Imperial City and moving somewhere away from all the Skooma dens. Bruma perhaps? She missed snow in the winter terribly and the low coastal climate was beginning to wear on her. A Nord could take only so much humidity before they ran back into the mountains.

The chest held a few vials of some welcome healing and sorcery potions, and she stuffed these into the pouch at her belt. She crept around a stone column and into a small alcove. Here, a fire burned on the floor, full of fresh dry wood. But what was hanging above the fire made Sanyue laugh nervously. Human skulls were strung together like beads, hanging down from the ceiling to form something that resembled a macabre curtain. Wonderful, she always wanted to wander into a nest of goblins and get the life beaten out of her. Maybe she would get lucky and sneak by them while they were sleeping. There was no going back. If the guards had discovered the door in her cell and followed the path they would catch her at the locked gate and probably accost her there. Slowly, she pushed open the door, being careful not to let it creak too loudly. The caverns continued on, another fire burning out of sight a head. Sanyue caught herself as she was about to go walking right up to a goblin paroling the small room. She had wondered why it smelled funny, but how was she going to get past the goblin? As she waited in the shadows, the goblin turned around and walked toward the back of the area where the fire was burning, in absolutely no hurry. She looked down at the arrow that was still in her grip. It was worth a try.

Sanyue crouched low and notched an arrow, drawing the bow so that it was gripped horizontally in front of her. Slowly, she crept up behind the goblin, looking around the small bend as he feasted on the rat cooking over the fire. She wrinkled her nose, reminded again how disgusting these creatures were. She lifted the bow, taking careful aim, her arm beginning to shiver from keeping the bow stretched for so long. Finely, she let the arrow loose, watching as it made a new home for itself in the back of the goblins head. The mottled green creature fell face first into the cooking fire, roasting himself along with the rat he had been eating just a few moments ago. A quick search of the pouch hanging from the goblin's belt turned up a couple of lock picks. Where a goblin would get the finesse to use one, Sanyue didn't know, but she did not turn them down. The chest by the cooking fire turned up a few more gold pieces and more lock picks. She estimated that she must have had at least thirty lock picks crowding her pouches right about now, but she did not want to shed any in case she came upon a locked door. She would be damned if she were stuck down here with nothing to eat but rats and mushrooms.

The thought of mushrooms made Sanyue turn her head. She remembered passing by a crate with a couple of mushroom caps on it. It seemed the goblin had been using it as a table to mix poisons on. Sanyue had earned her living by working in an apothecary shop making potions for traveling adventurers and mages and knew a poison when she saw one. The liquid was thick, perfect for coating the blade of a sword, or the head of an arrow and have it stick. It was weak, at least from what the smell told her and it was probably mixed by someone who had a limited knowledge of the ingredients' properties. The two types of mushrooms laying on the crate were quite useful for weak poisons, and the mortar and pestle would come in handy for the mixing of healing potions. Sanyue started going through her pouches when she heard something from behind her. She whipped her head around, half expecting to see another goblin behind her, ready to bury its blade in her back. She found nothing but empty cave, but she could faintly hear something coming from behind her. Walking further ahead in the dim lit cave, she found that it narrowed into another hallway. She followed the curve to the right, her now sensitive eyes catching the flicker of flames in the small chamber ahead.

She notched an arrow and crept around the bend in the hall. She could just barely see a goblin patrolling the small room up ahead, a bottle of cheap wine as a partner. It held the bottle limply in its hand as it squinted into the shadows. Slowly, Sanyue crept around the corner carefully putting one foot in front of the other. She had hoped to sneak up on the drunk creature, but her hand was getting tired of holding the arrow and it slipped from her grip to bury itself into the bottle of wine, shattering the glass. The goblin took offense to this and even in his drunken stupor could pick her out well enough to charge. Sanyue quickly reached behind her to notch another arrow, hoping that she had time to aim when the goblin's foot hit something stretched along the floor. It forgot Sanyue completely, its face falling as it turned around to watch as an enormous wooden flail caught him in the middle. The thing, which was half again as tall as the goblin was, tore it into a bloody mess on the cave floor. Sanyue stared at what was left of the goblin for a moment, wanting to laugh and retch at the same time. At least the hapless creature had served a purpose and warned her of the traps she was sure to encounter in the rest of the cave.

Making sure to step carefully around the expanding pool of blood, Sanyue quickly made her way into the next hall way. The next room was lit by a huge fire against the nearest wall, throwing the entire room into almost blinding light. The room continued farther ahead, the ramp down partially blocked by a stack of logs lashed together with rope. She stopped momentarily to pick up a couple of apples when her eyes were stung by flying dust. When she had cleared her vision, Sanyue found an arrow sticking out of the sandstone wall just inches in front of her nose. The goblin who had fired that arrow had retreated down the ramp to its companion, most likely to wait to spring what it thought was a brilliantly laid trap.

Sanyue peeked around the logs and down to the goblins. Both were just standing there with arrows notched into rusted bows. The two were standing entirely too still to be aiming in any direction she would come from. Her hand touched the rope, and understood. They were aiming for the ropes that held the logs, hoping to catch her as she charged them like an idiot and and got flatted. If there was one thing that Sanyue was not, it was an idiot. At least in her estimation. So, she took out two arrows, and used them to saw through the ropes holding the logs at the top of the ramp. She could hear the two goblins honking to each other like hoarse geese, probably wondering what was taking so long. The two brain-trusts were probably debating who was going to go up and find out. Sanyue almost giggled as the ropes finely frayed and snapped, letting loose the logs to roll down and crush the two hapless goblins as their own trap was turned against them. At least the two goblins had enough smarts to pack extra arrows on them and some healing potions in the chests behind them. Pocketing these, she continued on.

The next room was larger than most she had gone through. She could not see too well since the bright fire from a few minutes before had her eyes used to the light. She had to wait a few moments until she had her night vision back. She had notched an arrow in the interim and was about to walk forward when she remembered the drunk goblin. She had not yet run into that particular type of trap again, but that did not mean that these goblins would not try the same thing twice. Scanning the ground in front of her, she found a string running a couple of inches off the ground in the narrowest part of the hall. Following the string took her eyes to another pair of giant wooden flails anchored above her head, ready to make her into a gooey pulp. Softly she stepped over the string, and pulled back on the arrow. She tracked the patrolling goblin, waiting for it to stop for more than a second. The creature seemed bored, and drug it's sword along the ground making enough noise to alert a deaf scribe.

It stopped, eyes unfocused as it yawned wide. The rusty sword clattered to the ground as the goblin fell backward, an arrow sticking out of its wide open mouth. If only all of these creatures could be taken down so easily. Stepping forward, Sanyue could see that most of the room was taken up by a large pit. From what she had seen throughout the caves, it was likely that these goblins had taken to using the rats as a source of food and clothing. Traveling close to the edge of the pit, she avoided the attention of the goblin guarding the pens. She kept an eye on the goblin, crawling with her head turned until she ran into a stone hanging from a length of rope. Clearing her vision, Sanyue studied the rock for a moment before she reached up and pulled. Loud squeaking and screaming startled her and she pulled several arrows out of her quiver at once, nearly notching two as she watched as the 'livestock' turned on its masters and made a meal out of the goblin.

The noise had drawn another goblin from further in the room, apparently tending a cauldron full of burning bones. Most probably the bones were going to be used for potions since ground bone was something quite common in healing potions. The brown of her armor blended well with the brown of the dirt so that the goblin was nearly on top of her before he realized that he that the pain in his side was the arrow she had launched from her old bow. On her back, Sanyue could not reach for another arrow and the goblin was raising his short sword over his head for a killing strike. She just managed to keep her elbows from buckling as the goblin rained blows down on her. Using her feet, she kicked at his knees, using his stumble to get to her feet and draw her own sword. It felt special, her hands tightening snuggly around the hilt as though she had wielded the sword forever. She dropped her bow and gripped the sword with both hands as she brought it up to block the blows from the goblin. The creature was strong. Much stronger than his comrades, heavily muscled and possessed of the rage of a berserker.

The thing screeched and swung right and left as though he was chopping a tree from both sides. Sanyue waited and kept blocking the blows. She waited for the goblin to make a mistake or get tired and kept blocking. It was one of the failings of her character as a woman that had been used as a virtue of her style as a warrior. She was not one to easily give up and kept coming even when it was made clear that any further attempts would be met with failure. Sanyue waited, and as the goblin made to draw his sword back for a frustrated killing blow, she struck. She flicked her blade's tip close to the creatures' face, and while it was distracted with trying to retreat from what it thought was an attempt at blinding it she swung her sword vertically and sliced the creature open from its hips to its shoulder. Black blood sprayed from the open chest as it fell, slack jawed to the ground and lay still.

Sanyue sank to one knee, massaging her left shoulder through the armor. It had been a long time since she had practiced with either bow or sword and her arms were getting tired. She dearly hoped that this would be the last goblin she would have to deal with. She was not sure how much punishment she could take before she made a mistake and became the main course at a goblin feast. She waited in that same position, trying to work the soreness out of her muscles. As a last resort, she downed another small vial of healing potion. It was not powerful enough to take the ache away completely, but it was good enough for now. Sanyue cleaned katana on her pants leg and slipped it back into its sheath. Slowly, she lifted herself onto her feet and retrieved her bow, holding it in her left hand. She took another deep breath, trying to stretch the kinks out of her shoulders as she continued on around the pit.

There were torches ahead illuminating a single goblin carrying some kind of staff. And it was staring straight at her. She tried to quickly notch an arrow, but the goblin leveled its staff at her and she felt as though she had been struck by lightening. Her legs went limp for a few moments, her breathing harsh and labored. Somehow she had managed to hold on to her bow and arrow during the shock and notched it as quickly as she could again. Just her luck to run into a shaman. She aimed the arrow and shot, catching the shaman in the left arm. She was so scrambled from the first shock that she could not even aim for his staff arm. She dodged out of the way of another shock that sent the hair on her arms standing on end. Deciding that a change in tactics was in order, Sanyue slung her bow over her shoulder and lifted her hands. She waited until after the goblin had nearly exhausted himself before she began to cast one fire ball after another. Most missed, but the few that hit their mark seared his skin and set his skin clothing on fire. With the pathetic thing trying to put himself out, Sanyue took out her bow again and buried an arrow in the goblin's forehead.

For the second time in as many minutes, Sanyue was exhausted. She knelt in front of the wooden chest the goblin shaman was protecting and picked the simple lock. She had hoped for cheese or meat of some kind. She was already hungry again and she could feel genuine weariness descending on her. No healing potion in the world could make up for a lack of sleep. Even though she had spent several hours unconscious, being knocked out was not the same as sleeping. There was none of the rest involved and waking up on a hard floor was enough to sap any energy she may have recuperated. Sanyue pocketed the small gems and gold and drank the respite potion she had gotten earlier. She felt less tired, but she was still hoping to find a soft bed some time soon. Slipping the repair hammer into her belt loop she got to her feet again. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way into a smaller chamber. Thankfully, there were no goblins in here, but there was a chest full of arrows and several lock picks. She pocketed them all and, wondering what new challenges faced her, slowly opened the wooden door.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly, Sanyue poked her head through the wooden door, stepping through when she was sure that there were no goblins waiting for her. The air had a slightly sweeter flavor here; not quite as horridly moldy as the caves she had left behind. Turning the corner, she had to let her eyes adjust to the light spilling through the grates in the ceiling, bathing everything in warm sun light. She had almost expected night to have fallen before she made it out. She carefully crawled out of the hole, following the raised wall until she came back to the path through the stone subterrane. She turned her head as she heard voices coming closer. Inching back into the shadows, she waited.

"We should find a more defensible spot until more help arrives." Glenroy came into view first, his eyes scanning the surrounding area quickly as he slowly walked toward the door at the other end of the room. Both he and Baurus looked as though they had not seen a peaceful journey.

"Help," Baurus scoffed. "What makes you think help will get here before more of those bastards?" Baurus was just behind the Emperor as all three made their way slowly toward the door. "We need to get the Emperor out of here!"

Sanyue let out the breath she had not realized she was holding. Emperor Uriel was still alive. She smiled, watching as he cautiously made his way between his blades, short sword drawn. She had heard stories of the strength and courage of the young Uriel Septim. The strength that had expanded the empire further in ten years than it had in a hundred. Though that bravado had been seared out of him during his time in Oblivion, leaving him cautious and methodical. The three passed under the alcove she hid in, so focused on the hall ahead of them they did not see her. Nor, to her alarm, did they see another assassin who had taken advantage of a small void across from her in the hallway.

Sanyue notched an arrow to her bow and fired. She caught the assassin in the arm just before his sword could run the Baurus through the back. "Here they come again!" Glenroy ran another through as Baurus dispatched two more, one sprouting an arrow in his chest as he fell, armor disappearing in a cloud of red smoke. Glenroy rounded on Sanyue, sword leveled at her chest. "Damn it! It's that prisoner again! Kill her! She might be working for the assassins! Sanyue drew her short sword, not sure how she would defend herself against two well trained Blades. Just as Glenroy moved forward, the Emperor put a forceful hand on his sword arm, calling the two off.

"No! She is not one of them. She can help us. She must help us." The two Blades sheathed their swords mumbling 'As you wish, sire', though they kept their eyes on Sanyue. She slowly stepped closer as the Emperor beckoned her toward him, not wanting to raise his voice among so many enemies. "They cannot understand why I trust you. They've not seen what I have seen." Sanyue wondered just what the Emperor had 'seen' of her to make him trust her. She had heard of the Dragon's blood of the Septim line enabling them to look into others and see their true purpose, however she still did not understand any of what was happening. "How can I explain?" Uriel took a breath, his brow furrowing before he found words acceptable enough to use. "Listen. You know the Nine? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?"

Sanyue nodded. Although the Nords used different names for their gods, the Nine were the same between Imperial and Nord cultures. "Yes. The Nine guide and protect us."

The Emperor seemed satisfied by her answer. "I have served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens." He looked up as though he could actually see the stars through the stone above them. "The skies are marked with numberless sparks. Each a fire, and every one a sign." His gaze came back to Sanyue. "I know these stars well, and I wonder - which sign marked your birth?"

Sanyue was taken aback slightly. She had heard that line many times in the tavern she had worked in when she lived in Sky Rim. But never had she heard it asked so eloquently. She blushed at the idea that had popped into her head, scolding herself for even remembering the only time she was ever lured by such a well spoken man. "The Warrior. I was born under the Warrior sign."

The smile on Uriel's face told her that he had suspected as much. "The stars I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come." Sanyue's face slackened, feeling as though she had been punched in the gut again.

"Wha - What about me?" She almost did not want to know the answer.

Uriel chuckled, patting the side of her face with a calloused hand. "Your stars are not mine. Today, the Warrior shall prove a stalwart companion when fortune fades."

"Aren't you afraid to die?" Sanyue wondered if the Emperor knew something she did not. The past few hours had made her more afraid of death than ever before.

Again, Uriel seemed to be amused at her questions. "No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy," Uriel seemed to get a far off look in his eyes as he paused, one corner of his mouth coming up in a smile as his hand squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. "Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this, I am blessed to see the hour of my death - To face my apportioned fate, then fall."

Sanyue still found this hard to accept. She had not personally known the man for more than a few minutes, however she felt a connection that made it difficult to accept that he would soon die. Though a part of her wondered if his gift had allowed him to see her future as well.

Sanyue spoke in a whisper. "Can you see my fate, as well?" She almost did not want anyone to hear her question lest the Gods make her life any more interesting.

Uriel shook his head, sadly. "My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death." His hand came up to her face again, almost reverently touching her cheek. "But in your face, I behold the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied." He seemed to take her confusion in stride.

Sanyue furrowed her brows, thinking of anything to say. Her head hurt after that short exchange, she understood nothing, though her intuition told her enough to make her as scared as she had ever been. "Where are we going." The question seemed juvenile to her own ears.

"I go to my grave." Sanyue gulped. She had been afraid of this answer. "A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part." Uriel turned from a stunned Sanyue and signaled that he was ready to proceed.

Sanyue was saved from an awkward silence by Baurus as he thrust a lit torch into her hands. "You may as well make yourself useful. Carry that torch and stick close." She sheathed her short sword, which, to her dismay had been out all the time she had spoken to the Emperor. She nodded, suddenly reminded of the assassins they were trying to evade. Baurus harrumphed in amusement. "Stick close and let us do our job, and you'll be alright." She followed the group out of the wooden door into another stone hall. They turned to the right and filed into an area with stone columns lining the hall. She held the torch as high as she could, her eyes finding a door at the far left side of the hall. Though just beside the door, Sanyue thought she caught the faint glimmer of metal.

She stopped, squeaking a warning just as the first assassin lunged out of the shadows and straight toward the Emperor. The two blades and Sanyue closed in around the Emperor as three more assassins came running at them from the door they were headed to and the shadows all around them. Glenroy felled his first with a simple thrust to bury his sword deep into the assassin's chest. Baurus had his hands full with two more while the last went after Uriel. The Emperor was no slouch in a fight, however he was not a young man any more. Sanyue was stopped from running to the Emperor's aid as one of the assassins disengaged from Baurus and went after her. The Nord woman drew the katana she had gotten from the Captains body and dropped the torch to wield it with both of her hands as the assassin's blade came crashing towards her head. She blocked it, one hand holding the hilt of her sword and the other supporting the tip of the blade as she kept the assassin from splitting her in half.

His strength was greater and Sanyue was left with no choice but to block them all. Instead of chancing opening herself up for a strike, as soon as the assassin reared back for another blow, she lifted her leg and landed a blow of her own. The assassin's sword hit the ground as Sanyue's boot hit his crotch. She finished him off with a sweeping cut to slit his throat. She was about to run toward where the Emperor was being attacked only to watch the Emperor stride toward her, cleaning his sword with a piece of an assassin's robe. She tried to not look shocked, but was unsuccessful, making the Emperor chuckle. "Give an old man a little credit," he whispered softly before following his Blades. "Not much farther," Uriel seemed to say this as much for himself as for his Blades. Sanyue shook her head, sheathed her katana, picked her torch up and followed.

The path turned toward the left into a series of columned hallways. Beyond the columns the room lay in shadow, hiding everything from view. She held her torch higher and nearly had her arm lopped off as two more assassins charged them from the shadows behind them. Sanyue could not draw her sword in time to defend herself against one of those assassins. Two more ambushed from the front, taking up Baurus and Glenroy's attention. The assassin in front of her swept his blade from side to side, driving her away from the Emperor who was fighting the last. Though he was a skilled swordsman, he was tiring faster with each fight. Instead of drawing her sword, Sanyue thrust the torch into the assassins face, her ears ringing from his screams. She quickly drew her sword and ran him through quickly before going to the aid of Uriel.

The last assassin blocked the thrust Sanyue had aimed at his lower back. He turned to his side, now fighting two people. The assassin's bravado had left him as he fought to keep his head from being lopped off or being gutted. The mace he wielded was not made for fighting two sword wielding opponents. He was trained for bashing and smashing things, not blocking. His mace was much too heavy to be swinging it from one place to another and blocking. His entire attention was focused on the Emperor and Sanyue that he completely forgot about the two Blades still with them. So he seemed utterly shocked as two katana blades sprang from his chest, taking from him his strength and then his life as his armor disappeared and he fell to the ground.

Uriel took a deep breath, sheathing his short sword. He nodded to his Blades and they silently turned toward the brightest part of the hall. Sanyue watched the Emperor as she followed them, holding her torch high as she kept watch for any more would be assassins. At the end of the last bend stood another wooden door. The two Blades went through first, followed by the Emperor with Sanyue holding up the rear. The next room was also lined with columns, however a set of stairs descended down to a wide area. It seemed perfect for an ambush, and Glenroy signaled for them to stay where they were while he had a look around. After a few minutes of searching, Glenroy seemed satisfied that they were safe, and motioned for the others to follow. "Come on. It looks clear," Glenroy motioned to his right. "Were almost through to the sewers." Sanyue's eyes widened. Sewers? She groaned silently, rolling her eyes. She could almost smell them right now.

Glenroy led them to the gate to his right, however when he tried to push it, it would not budge. He drew his sword when he saw the debris piled up on the other side of the metal gate. "Damn it! The gate is barred from the other side. A trap!"

Baurus backed up, eying another opening to their left. "What about that side passage back there?"

Glenroy followed Baurus' gaze, nodding to himself. "Worth a try. Lets go." Sanyue watched as the Emperor's face turned grim. All of the strength he had possessed before seemed to leave him. He followed slowly behind his Blades as they entered the smaller opening. Sanyue held her torch high, though she could already tell that they were not going any where. "It's a dead end," Baurus turned to Glenroy. "What's your call sir?"

The Nord Blade turned around. "They're behind us. Wait here, Sire!" Baurus nodded and began to follow.

"Wait her with the Emperor," Baurus pointed directly at Sanyue. "Guard him with your life!" She nodded as the two Blades rushed outside to meet the ambush. She stayed close to Uriel as she heard the sounds of battle outside.

Sanyue started as the Emperor grabbed her hand and placed something warm and heavy into it. "I can go no further," He seemed to look all of his eighty-seven years, his eyes tired and his shoulders sagging. "You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the Amulet of Kings." Sanyue looked down at her hand, almost not believing what she held. Uriel had given her one of the most prized possessions of the Emperor. She tried to protest, but he put a finger over her mouth to still any words. There just was not enough time. "Take the Amulet, give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son." The Emperor brought Sanyue's face close to his and he kissed her forehead as any father would his daughter. "Find him, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion."

With the last of his strength, the Emperor thrust his arms out and pushed Sanyue away as a hidden door opened behind him. She fell to her rear end, helpless as she watched the assassin bury a poisoned dagger between Uriel's shoulder blades. Sanyue watched as Uriel's face winced once, sinking to his knees and toppling to his side. A last sigh escaped him as he lay still, his face untroubled. Sanyue stared at the Emperor's body, snapping out of her shock as his assassin drew his mace and advanced on her. She drew the short sword, the Amulet held tightly in her other hand as she charged. In her anger, she swept the assassin's mace aside and plunged her sword in his belly. Not yet satisfied, she yanked it out and with one slash, separated his head from the rest of his body.

Sanyue knelt down beside Uriel's body. She pulled the dagger out of his back and laid him flat, putting his hands over his stomach in a somewhat dignified position. Baurus rushed in, his sword still covered in blood. Though the look on his face turned to anguish as he saw the Emperor laying still on the ground. He knelt beside the Emperor, lowering his eyes. "We've failed. I've failed. The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor and now he and all his heirs are dead!" He shook his head, looking down at the body again. "The Amulet," he exclaimed, his hand going to the Emperor's neck. "Where's the Amulet of Kings? It isn't on the Emperor's body."

Sanyue held out her hand, showing Baurus the blood red amulet framed by gold and jewels hanging from a golden chain. He shook his head, staring at the Amulet. "Strange. He saw something in you. Trusted you." Baurus stood up, Sanyue following. "They say it's the Dragon blood that flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more than lesser men." Sanyue looked back down at Uriel, wondering what he had seen in her to make him trust her on first sight. "The Amulet of Kings is a sacred symbol of the Empire." Baurus smiled at Sanyue's shock. "Most people thing of the Red Dragon Crown, but that's just jewelery. The Amulet has power. Only a true heir of the Blood can wear it, they say." He sighed. "He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why?"

Sanyue nodded, running her finger over the warm blood-red gem in the middle of the Amulet. "He told me to take it to Jauffre."

Baurus seemed surprised. "Jauffre? He said that?" She nodded. "Why?"

"He told me there was another heir." Baurus' eyes widened at Sanyue.

"Nothing I ever heard about. But Jauffre would be the one to know. He is the Grand Master of my Order. Although you may not think so to meet him." Baurus seemed mildly amused at this. "He lives quietly as a monk at Waynon Priory, near the city of Chorrol."

Sanyue nodded, placing the Amulet gently into one of her pockets on her belt. "How do I get there?"

"First, you have to get out of here. That door," Baurus pointed toward the passage the assassin had used to sneak up behind the Emperor. "must be the entrance to the sewers, past the locked gate. That's where we were heading. It's a secret way out of the Imperial City. Or at least it was supposed to be secret." Baurus sighed, shaking his head. "Here," Baurus dug into his armor and took out an old key. "you'll need this key for the last door into the sewers."

"Sewers?" Sanyue had hoped that there was another way.

"There are rats and goblins down there - but from what I've seen of you, I would say you are an experienced Rogue. Am I right?"

Sanyue smiled, shaking her head. "I was trained as a Warrior, mostly. I have some Alchemy training though."

"I wasn't far off," he chuckled. "In any case, rats and goblins won't give you any trouble."

She nodded. "After the sewers?"

"You must get that Amulet to Jauffre. Take no chances, but proceed to Waynon Priory immediately, got it?" He seemed to relax at her understanding. "Good. The Emperor's trust was well-placed."

"What about you - where's Glenroy?" Sanyue looked back toward where they had come from.

"He is gone. I will stay to guard the Emperor's body, and to make sure no one follows you." Baurus clapped Sanyue on the shoulder. "You'd better get going. May Talos guide you." She nodded and turned to leave when she remembered the sword she still carried. She withdrew the katana and handed it to Baurus, handle first. "Thankyou, for recovering my comrade's sword. I will see that it is given a place of honor in the halls of the Blades." Sanyue nodded and took Baurus' offered hand, before she turned and climbed through the small door.

She tried to hurry, but she felt weighed down by the Amulet in her pocket. She still could not get the image of the Emperor falling to the ground out of her mind. She shook her head as she turned the corner and hurried toward the wooden door. She inserted Baurus' key and turned the lock. There was no use taking it and he might want it locked again, so she left it in the door. She held her breath as she lifted the cover to the entrance and climbed down the ladder into the damp and dark sewers below.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know I am taking a long time with this, however I just got laid off and I am having to devote all my time to finding another job so I can pay the bills. Real life isn't being too kind right now.

* * *

Sanyue shielded her eyes as she stepped out into the bright daylight. The air smelt so fresh and sweet that it almost made her sick after all the hours in a dirty cell and walking through dank caves and sewers. The urge to bathe in Lake Rumare was almost overwhelming, however she was not so keen on attracting the attention of anyone who happened to be wandering around. Guards might be patrolling the area, so Sanyue decided that staying any longer was not smart. She had begun walking around the prison tower toward the north and east. Several guards were stationed around the area so she had to stay near the lake to keep from being spotted. The only benefit of that was the few pieces of crab meat she had picked up from a few wandering mud crabs. The first had nearly taken her finger off when she had tried to drink from the lake so she had fire balled it. The rest followed soon after when she had figured out that fire balls cooked the meat rather well inside the shell. Her mother would call her lazy, however it was not like she could just walk into the Feed Bag.

Though if she remembered correctly, there was an inn near the Imperial City where she could sell the few things she had picked up and get a decent meal. What appealed to her most, however was a soft bed and a warm cozy fire. Just thinking about those two things made her eye lids droop. Just getting there seemed to take forever for Sanyue. The sun was already far to the west when she had come out of the sewers and now she could already see the very beginnings of twilight to the east. The skies over Chorrol were probably already dark and even without this new danger, it still was not safe to travel at night. There were more than bandits waiting on the long roads of Cyrodiil.

By the time she had finely entered Wawnet Inn, Sanyue was exhausted. She didn't even have the energy to haggle with the owner over her gems and the few odds and ends she had found and ended up taking about twenty-five gold for the whole lot. The bath and room together cost about fifteen gold, so she considered herself about even. She was able to scrub the dead smell out of her leather armor and boots and wash herself properly. By the time she had shambled into her room, she was nearly asleep on her feet. With just her under clothing on and the sack with the Amulet close to her, she collapsed into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Sanyue slept so deeply that when she woke, it felt as though no time had passed. Her sleep addled mind was slow to take in her surroundings and for a moment, she forgot where she was. The events of the past day or so came back to her in a trickle and she finely recognized the bed she was in. Though in her still half-awake state, she did not remember leaving the door to her room wide open like it was. Her eyes rose to the wall opposite her and all her exhaustion left her immediately, she recognized the shadow of the red-robed assassins she had fought in the Imperial Subterrane. The candles in her room were just reaching the end of their wicks, which told her she had been asleep for no more than three hours. Instead of fear, she she chided herself for being such an easy target. Though she supposed that this was better than being found out in the open somewhere.

She stayed as still as she could, the shadow approaching slowly. She felt a tickle at the back of her mind, it was nothing specific but it told her to move. Sanyue lurched forward in the bed, twisting the covers as something heavy landed where her back had lain not a few moments before. Her forward momentum took her off the other side of the bed and she landed on the wooden floor with a loud thud. She got to her feet as fast as she could, her eyes settling on the bed. Where she had been, there was a gaping hole in the mattress; which was now hemorrhaging down feathers. The would be assassin spit feathers out of his mouth and brandished his black hilt dagger again and leaped over the bed toward Sanyue.

She was at a bit of a disadvantage without her armor, though she still had her fists. The red-robed assassin was quick with his dagger, slashing this way and that to try and disembowel her or disable her some how. He seemed wholly unprepared to be put on the defensive when Sanyue blocked his strike and landed her fist to the side of his head. His confusion gave Sanyue enough time as she dove for her sword and drove the would be assassin against the wall. It was easy to see that the assassin was expecting an easy kill, not getting his dagger swept aside with a short sword nor to have that same sword thrust into his chest, pinning him against the wall. Sanyue waited until the red robed assassin ceased to move, his armor fading away with red smoke before she pulled her sword from his chest and cleaned it on his robes.

Just as she was reaching for her armor, she wondered why the owner of the Inn had not come to investigate the noise she and her attacker had been making. Sanyue's eyes narrowed, she did not like her train of thought in the least. She quickly dressed herself, made sure the Amulet was tucked close to her body and climbed down the stairs. She left the body where it fell, slumped down against the wall at the foot of the bed. As she entered the candle lit foyer, she found the owner tucked under the front desk cowering in fear with a dagger in his hands. She just walked out without saying a word to the man and turned west. She took one last look at Imperial City and started off on The Black Road and into the Great Forest.

* * *

It was late in the evening when she finely left Wawnet Inn, her only light were the stars and the torch she had lit from the lanterns outside the Inn. What little sleep she did get seemed to have taken the edge off of her exhaustion. This made it somewhat easier to make her way through the forest without her tired mind playing too man tricks on her. Several times she was convinced that bandits hid in the bushes or rocks that obscured sharp curves in the road. She had slowly rounded the curve and each time she had found nothing there. She was relieved every time, however she also knew that this was only a symptom of lack of sleep. She had a nagging suspicion that this would become an all too common occurrence.

As she trudged up the slight incline, she could swear she smelt roasting lamb on the breeze. The road had turned slightly to the north, the terrain becoming hilly and rocky; boulders and rocky outcroppings dotting the landscape. The air also had a just a hint of the cold bite she had remembered as a child in Sky Rim. Even the skies were filled with billowy clouds like Sky Rim. The tolling of a bell brought her attention from the sky to the road ahead of her. She quickened her steps, nearly running as the silhouette of a small priory became visible between the trees. Sanyue felt a sudden wave of relief wash over her. She was sure that what ever bad dream she had walked into was soon to be over.

Hurrying up the steps to the wooden door, she pulled it open easily, stepping into the warm and inviting priory. An older monk in dark robes lifted his shaved head from his book. He slowly rose from his seat at a small, round table filled with several apples, pears and wines. The monk marked his page before walking around the table and greeting her with a small nod of his head. "Is this Weynon Priory?" Sanyue asked, still winded from her run.

The older monk seemed like he would rather be reading than answering silly questions. "Yes. And how my I help you?"

Sanyue smiled and fought the urge to yawn. "I must speak to Jauffre. Is he here?" The monk gave her a once over and seemed satisfied with her.

"He's upstairs. Go ahead." As soon as the last syllable left his mouth he turned around and went directly back to his reading as though she had never entered the priory. Sanyue climbed the stairs. To her left several monks were sleeping in a communal area. To her right, the stairs ended in an open doorway. She could see alchemical equipment on the shelves including several dozen books, all lit by a flickering candle. She turned to the right and stepped into the doorway. The room was long and wide and the morning sun shone through the simple but large windows directly behind and to the left of a Grey haired monk reading at a large wooden desk. Just like the other monk, he seemed lost in the pages and it was not until Sanyue was directly in front of him that he registered that someone else was in the room with him.

Sanyue cleared her throat as the monk looked up from his book. His face took on that same look of annoyance as the first monk downstairs. "Are you Jauffre?" He did not answer her question at first, he only marked his page with the books ribbon and folded his hands on top of it in a sort of scholarly resignation.

"I am Brother Jauffre. What do you want?" Sanyue felt slightly annoyed. She had endured hours of assault by assassins on all sides, crawled through the gods knew what in the sewers and more assassins, walked all the way here and the only thing she was greeted with was 'What do you want?' Sanyue took a few short breaths to keep her annoyance out of her voice.

"The Emperor sent me to find you." That aloof expression that annoyed Sanyue so much was replaced by one of deep suspicion. His eyes narrowed, looking less like a monk's and more like the seasoned warrior's that Barus had described.

"Emperor Uriel? Do you know something of his death?" As Jauffre asked his right hand slipped below the desk, gripping the hilt of his sword. His hand tightened on it when she shifted her feet.

Sanyue felt positively uncomfortable. She only now noticed the monk's hand on his sword and began to think that coming here may have been a bad idea. "I was there when he died." If this monk was going to run her through, she might as well have her last act be an honest one.

The monk withdrew his sword a few inches from its sheath, his eyes glinting just like the oiled blade. "You had better explain yourself. Now." Sanyue gulped, her eyes on the blade as the monk held it just out of its sheath. She tried not to withdraw her own blade. That would certainly make things much worse.

"He gave me the Amulet of Kings." Sanyue expected to be run through at any moment. However, what she did not expect was for this monk to go from being ready to kill her to laughing so hard his eyes threatened to tear up. The monk set the sword back in its sheath and looked at her with a mixture of pity and amusement.

The monk wiped a few tears from his eyes. "You brought me the Amulet of Kings?" He threatened to crack up again. "This can not be. Let me see it." Sanyue thought it would have been better to forgo him seeing it and just let him have the Amulet right between the eyes. Though instead of chucking it at him, she slipped it out of her shirt and set it on his desk. She noted, with grim satisfaction that his amused expression had vanished. His eyes were wide with shock as he picked the Amulet up and examined it by turning it over in his hands. "By the Nine!" He seemed to take a long while to recover enough for just that. "This IS the Amulet of Kings!" Sanyue was sorely tempted to quip 'I told you so' at him, but she remained quiet.

Jauffre's right hand grasped the hilt of his sword again, his eyes hard. "Who are you? Where did you get this? What do you know of the Emperor's death?" He fired all three questions at once and Sanyue didn't know which one to answer first. So she told what she knew from when The Emperor and his three Blades had used an escape route in her cell to the assassins and finely Uriel's final words to her. At first Jauffre looked as though he was going to kill her to be on the safe side, though as she continued her story, his hand released the hilt of his sword.

As she reached the end he shook his head, examining the Amulet again. "As unlikely as your story sounds, I believe you." His words lifted all of the tension out of Sanyue, her shoulders relaxing as Jauffre sat back down at his desk. "Only the strange destiny of Uriel Septim could have brought you to me carrying the Amulet of Kings."

"Who is the Prince of Destruction?" This had been bothering her from the moment the Emperor had said it. She knew that she aught to know.

"The Prince of Destruction he referred to is none other than Mehrunes Dagon, one of the lords of the demonic world of Oblivion." Sanyue inclined her head. Now that name she knew well. During her education in the Imperial Cult Chapel she had heard of all of the lords of Oblivion and the one most feared was Dagon. Though the chapel priests discouraged their games, the children of Sky Rim loved to play 'Dagon Destroys Imperial City', sometimes taking the mock battles into the chapel itself. She shivered at the thought of that little game becoming a reality. "The Emperor's words-- "Close shut the jaws of Oblivion" --certianly suggest he perceived some threat from Oblivion. But all the scholars agree that the mortal world is protected from the daedra of Oblivion by magical barriers."

Sanyue found this all familiar, but again she felt something nagging at the back of her mind. There was more to this than wanting a big, red gem. And how did the assassins play into all of this? "How can Oblivion threaten us then?"

Jauffre shook his head. "I am not sure. Only the Emperors understand the meaning behind the rituals of coronation. The Amulet of Kings is ancient. Saint Alessia herself received it from the gods. It is a holy relic of great power." The monk sat back in his chair. "When an Emperor is crowned, he uses the Amulet to light the Dragonfires at the Temple of the One in Imperial City. With the Emperor dead and no new heir crowned, the Dragonfires in the Temple will be dark, for the first time in centuries." Jauffre stroked his chin. "It may be that the Dragonfires protected us from a threat only the Emperor was aware of."

Jauffre's talk of an heir reminded her of the other part of the Emperor's request. "The Emperor asked me to find his son."

That seemed to add weight to her story because Jauffree seemed impressed. "I am one of the few who know of his existence. Many years ago, I served as captain of Uriel's bodyguards, the Blades. One night Uriel called me into his private chambers. A baby boy lay sleeping in a basket. Uriel told me to deliver him somewhere safe." Sanyue's eyebrows nearly shot off of her face. She could only imagine the kind of scandal an illegitimate son would have caused to a marriage that was already publicly on the rocks. "He never told me anything else about the baby, but I knew it was his son. From time to time he would ask about the child's progress. Now, it seems that this illegitimate son is the heir to the Septim throne. If he yet lives."

Sanyue knew when she was being sent on an errand, and this sounded like an errand. She figured she would be in for her weight in Septims when this was all over. "Where can I find Uriel's son."

Jauffre ignored the obvious annoyance in her voice. "His name is Martin. He serves Akatosh in the Chapel in the city of Kvatch, south of here." She had to admit that the city could have been worse. He could have been serving Mara in the city of Bravil. "You must go to Kvatch and find him at once. If the enemy is aware of his existence, as seems likely, he is in terrible danger." Sanyue could feel her stomach rumbling again and her mind becoming fuzzy. All she had wanted to do was hand over the Amulet and find somewhere to rest. Now she was being asked to walk even further to Kvatch and fetch an heir and drag him back to the priory. Somehow she thought that her father would find this all quite funny.

"And please let me know if there is anything you need." Sanyue's ears perked up. "My resources here are limited, but I will help in any way that I can." She felt the first genuine smile pull at her lips for what seemed like days.

"I could use a few more arrows." Jauffre nodded and pulled a set of keys off of his belt.

"I keep a few things here in my chest to resupply traveling Blades. Help yourself to what ever you need." Jauffre slipped the small brass key into the lock and the top of the chest popped open. Inside the chest was anything she would need. There were several dozen arrows of several types, swords, bows, armor both leather and steel and several healing and poison curing potions. She slipped some of the steel arrows into her quiver and pocketed a few of the healing and poison cure potions. She also exchanged her bow with one in the chest and several other weapons that had seen better days. But what she wanted most was not in the chest. She stood up, her eyes falling on the beds across the stairs where several monks were finishing their chores of sweeping the floor and making the beds.

"Jauffre?" The monk was about to sit back down to his studies, though her interrupting him did not seem to reward her with the same annoyed glare. "Is there an empty bed I could use? I haven't slept in several days." The old monk nodded and gestured to the other side of the stairs where the communal sleeping area was, his book opened to the page he had marked it at.

"Just make sure to leave everything as you found it." Sanyue turned to thank him, however he was once again lost in the pages. She smiled and picked a bed that was close to the stairs that looked like it had not been slept in recently. The last thing she wanted was a grouchy monk comlaining that she had put him out of his bed. She chuckled at that thought as she set her weapons against the wall and her boots on the floor. Since she was essencially in a house full of men, she was not about to remove her armor, so she slipped under the covers as best she could. The warmth of the wool blanket was a welcome change from the chill of night and her eyes closed as soon as she settled into a comfortable position.


	6. Chapter 6

Sanyue descended the stairs to the first level of Weynon Priory, feeling better than she had in days. She took the steps two at a time, wanting to make good time since walking to Kvatch would take the better part of a day and a half. However, as she reached the bottom of the stairs she was stopped by the same friar she had seen at the table the day before. Introducing himself as Prior Maborel, he greeted her with a smile instead of the annoyed frown of the previous day. "I know you are on a mission for the Blades." Sanyue had never thought of her 'errand' as a mission for the legendary servants of the crown. "Please if you need a horse, take mine from the Priory stables."

Sanyue nearly hugged the monk, however she kept her appreciation limited to a smile. "That's very generous of you. Thank you."

Prior Maborel nodded his bald head. "Go with Talos' blessings. Do not fail."

Sanyue blinked. She had not realized she had been given a choice. In less than a week, her life had gone from comfortably predictable to insanely complicated faster than a hungry dragon chasing a herd of cattle. She just smiled and stepped out of the Priory and toward the stables in the rear. The Prior's horse, a painted mare, was in the process of being saddled by the caretaker, Eranor, a sour looking Dunmer. He handed her the reigns and a simple, "Good luck," before turning around to tend to his duties. She smiled and climbed on the mare and nudged her out of the stable and onto the road heading west.

* * *

Sanyue patted the mare on the side of the neck. The two had made good time along the Gold Road, making what would have been nearly a two day journey on foot into a day trip. She had slowed the mare up as they neared the beginning of the steep climb to the summit of the plateau that the city of Kvatch was built on. It seemed that there was a storm brewing as night fell so Sanyue urged the mare on toward the city. Though as she came close to the foot of the plateau, she caught the light of several campfires with several people standing around. At first she thought that a caravan had stopped for the night, however the state the people were in, the way they just stood or sat still, staring blindly into the darkness gave a much different impression. As she dismounted, a Bosmer man rand up to her, a crazed expression on his face. "Come on! Run while there's still time!" Sanyue backed up, caught off guard by the wood elf's near crazed rambling. "The guard holds the road but it's only a matter of time before their overwhelmed!"

Sanyue gripped her sword hilt, just waiting for this Bosmer to fully freak out and try to make off with her only means of transportation. "Run? From what?"

The elf seemed taken aback by her lack of understanding of the situation. "God's Blood! You don't know, do you?" Sanyue shook her head mutely. "Daedra over ran Kvatch last night!" Sanyue's mouth dropped open. "There were glowing portals outside the walls! Gates to Oblivion itself!" Her eyes went to the walls of Kvatch as her stomach sank somewhere around her knees. "There was a huge creature," he grabbed his face as though to keep his head on his shoulders. "Something out of a nightmare!" The Bosmer's hands covered his eyes in an almost child-like attempt to shield himself from his own memory. "Came right over the walls! Blasting fire!" His eyes shifted left and right as though Daedra would pop out of the shadows near him. "They swarmed around it...killing."

Sanyue shook her head. "The whole city can't be destroyed." She remembered the promise she had made both the late Emperor and Jauffre and how it all seemed impossible to fulfill now.

"Go and see for yourself! Kvatch is a smoking ruin!" The Bosmer's voice began rising in volume as his panic returned. "We're all that's left, do you understand me? Everyone else is dead!"

Sanyue looked around again, counting the people she could see. There were no more than three dozen people here out of a city of how many hundreds? "How did you escape?"

"It was Savlian Matius." The Bosmer's voice seemed to have toned down but the terror was just below the surface. "Some of the other guards-helped some of us escape. They cut their way right though the city gates!" The madness returned to his voice. "Savlian says they can hold the road. No!" Sanyue jumped. "I don't believe him! Nothing can stop them! If you'd seen it, you'd know!" The Bosmer's eyes seemed focused on something far away as the trauma finely destroyed any semblance of sanity he had left. "I'm getting out of here before it's too late! They'll be here any minute, I'm telling you! Run while you can!" What ever the Bosmer said as he ran into the darkness had become meaningless babble until al that was left was the rolling thunder and the silence of the refugees.

Walking through the encampment felt to Sanyue like she was walking through a graveyard. Though instead of headstones marking the places where the dead were buried, these people seemed like their own gravestones, marking the places where they had once called home that was a hulking corpse itself. She passed an elderly priest who had taken to talking to himself, almost sounding as though he were reciting a eulogy. She remembered Jauffre telling her that Martin was not much older than herself, so she passed the white haired priest up and continued up the road. The rain seemed to have lessened this far and now only the thunder remained. Sanyue had tried to take the Prior's mare with her but it had seemed spooked the closer to Kvatch it had gotten, so she had left it at the encampment.

She began to understand what had spooked the horse the further up she went. When Sanyue had arrived, the sky had been dark. Now as she got closer to the gates, the skies had taken on an unnatural Scarlett hue, the thunder becoming louder as lightening streaked through the blood red sky. The sudden change seemed wholly appropriate for the sudden feeling of wrongness that covered the area barricaded by the Kvatch city guard. Sanyue stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the Oblivion gate. "Stand back Civilian!" She was startled as Savlian stepped up top her, his face dirty and set in a grim scowl. "This is no place for you! Ge back to the encampment at once!" Sanyue stood her ground as the Captain stalked up to her.

"What happened here?" What ever Sanyue had been expecting did not hold a candle to the destruction that surrounded her.

"We lost the damned city, that's what happened! It was too much, too fast and we were overrun. Most of those who tried to escape were cut down in the streets" The fatigue in Savlian's voice seemed to show on his face before it hardened again. "And now the Count is trapped in the castle and we can't get in to rescue him with that damned Oblivion gate blocking the way."

"What are you going to do, now?"

"The only thing we can do. We'll hold our ground, that's what! If we can't hold this barricade, those beasts could march right down and overrun the encampment. I have to try and protect the few civilians that are left. It's all I can do now!"

Sanyue pursed her lips, watching the flaming gate. She knew that beyond that gate and the gates of Kvatch sat the reason she had traveled all this way. If he was still alive. She shook her head and forced herself to stop thinking that. "What can I do?"

Savlian seemed dumb struck and for a few moments, he just stared at her. "You want to help?" He paused yet again. "You're kidding, right?" Savlian waited for to retract her offer, though the more he thought it over, he had to admit that the offer was tempting. "Hmm...If you're serious, maybe I can put you to good use. It'll likely mean your death though. Are you sure?"

Sanyue nodded, hoping she looked more certain than she felt. "I'll do what I can."

Savlian sighed, sheathing his sword. "I don't know how to close this gate but it must be possible, because the enemy closed the ones they opened during the initial attack." Matius strode beyond the barricade, his boots scraping on the charred ground. "You can see the marks in the ground where they were, with the Great Gate right in the middle. I sent men into the gate to see if they could find away to shut it. They haven't come back. "Sanyue gulped loudly. If you can get in there, find out what happened to them. If they're alive, help them finish the job. If not...see what you can do on your own."

She nodded and gripped her bow tightly as she stepped closer to the Gate. "The best I can say is good luck. If you make it back alive, we'll be waiting for you." She nodded and held her breath as she stepped through the flames of the Oblivion gate. The sensation of stepping into a hot bread oven left Sanyue breathless, her eyes watering. She opened her eyes and just stared.

The ground was dry and cracked with little tufts of blood red grass poking through. Ahead of her was a bridge over a lake of lava. And on the bridge lay the mutilated corpses of Kvatch guards. Sanyue took a deep breath and fought the urge to turn around and go back the way she had come. She was startled by the sound of fighting in the distance. Focusing through the clouds of noxious gasses rolling off of the lake, she could see a man holding off two of the same brown skinned creatures she had seen laying dead at Kvatch. Against her better judgment, she rushed forward to help the man. As he dispatched the two he was fighting, several more of the fireball shooting creatures were on their way. The creatures fell easily when against two sword wielding opponents. The trick was to keep out of the fireball's path while they were busy hacking the creatures to pieces.

After several tense minutes of waiting for more to attack, the two relaxed. It was then that the Kvatch soldier finely noticed that he was not alone. "Thank the Nine!" He came up to Sanyue, introducing himself as Ilend Verius. "I thought I'd never see another friendly face." Though his happiness was stymied when he remembered where they were. The others," he pointed toward teh gate blocking the bridge. "taken...they were taken to the tower!"

Sanyue followed his eyes up to the tall spire, bone white against the blood red sky. "It's alright," she soothed, trying to keep the soldier from panicking again. "Tell me what's going on."

Ilend nodded, running his gauntleted hand through his hair. "Captain Matius sent us in to try and close the gate. We were ambushed, trapped and picked off. I managed to escape but the others are strewn across that bridge. They took Menien off the the big tower. You've got to save him! I'm getting out of here."

Sanyue stared open mouthed at Ilend. How in the name of the Nine could he leave her alone in this hell? "Hold on! I could use your help." She stopped just short of calling him a coward.

Ilend started at her wide-eyed but he seemed to realize what he had been about to do. "You're right," some of his shame made it into his voice. "You're right. I can't just leave poor Menian to his fate. If he's still alive, we've got to try and save him." Sanyue smirked. 'Way to skirt around the issue,' she thought. "Alright, lead the way. Let's find Menian and get out of here. She rolled her eyes. 'Why does everyone expect me to know where the hell I am going?'

Though, now that she took the time to look around, there was no other way to go but left. She jogged along the shore of the lake of lava until she saw a scamp patrolling an opening between the cliff and the wall. She notched an arrow and while it's back was turned, she let the arrow bury itself between it's shoulder blades. She and Ilend ran as fast as they could along the cliff. They managed to avoid a rock slide, however the scamp blocking their way was not so lucky and was swept off the walk way. Finely, another wall rose up beside them as the path turned to the right around a large boulder. Fires burned all along the winding path. Several more scamps attacked and were felled with both of their swords. The path ahead seemed to double back to the opposite side of the bridge they started from.

Though when Sanyue turned around, she saw a large set of doors carved into the rock. It took both she and Ilend to pry open the doors and rush in before they slammed shut with a resounding crash.


	7. Chapter 7

The chamber the two found themselves in was filled with a roaring pillar of fire. The two lingered in the doorway as their eyes adjusted to the dim light. There were two scamps wandering around, each standing in front of two doors on opposite sides of the chamber. The two scamps went down without too much of a fight and the two chose the door on the left and ascended a ramp before they entered a room with more of Oblivion's horrors. The tower seemed, at least to them, to be sparsely populated. It seemed that none of the Daedra thought anyone would dare come through the Gate.

The two went up one more level until they came to a door that would not open. This room had what seemed to be the same layout as the others in the tower. "Here," Ilend pointed toward a door that Sanyue had not noticed at the rear of the chamber. The two dug their fingers into the seam and pulled the door open. As they did they were assailed by a sulphuric stench as the wind whipped past their heads. Beyond the door, a long and narrow walkway led to another tower that seemed only three quarters the height of the tower they were in now.

The air outside seemed a little cooler and both relished the walk across the bridge even though the wind threatened to knock them over at any moment. As they entered the tower, both were nearly knocked over by the stench of rotting flesh. Corpses in various stages of putrification were hanging from the ceiling like dried meat would be in the Feed Bag. The thought of food nearly made Sanyue loose what she had eaten at the Priory.

She held her breath as her and Ilend climbed the spiral towards the top. The two could hear a man begging to be released, however the one he was speaking to was no where to be seen. Sanyue drew her sword and slowly crept to the top. She had just poked her head up to look around when she almost got a face full of mace. The Draemora guarding the top of this tower seemed a good bit more powerful than the ones they had fought earlier and it took the two of them just to take him down. The two leaned against the wall to catch their breath when the prisoner started calling to them. "Over here, quickly!" The two pushed themselves off of the wall to the cage.

"Menian!" Ilend grasped the bars of the cage, shaking the thing to try to get it open.

"There's no time," Menian pried Ilend's hands off of the bars. "You must get too the top of the large tower. The Sigil Keep, they call it. That's what keeps that Oblivion Gate open!" Sanyue and Ilend glanced at each other, nodding. "Find the Sigil Stone. Remove it, and the Gate will close. Now hurry! The Keeper has the key - you must get the key!"

Ilend dove for the Keeper's body and searched in its armor until he held the key up, victorious. "We will not forget you, old friend." Ilend nodded toward the older Menian and quickly made his way back to the door the two had come in. Both quickly made their way back across the narrow bridge and back into the tower.

Once back inside, they slipped the key into the seam between the two halves of the door. With a loud grinding sound, the two halves slid back and allowed them to continue upward. The few Draemora they ran into were quickly dispatched with a few quick chops and left where they fell. They climbed several more ramps until they reached a chamber that seemed as though it enclosed a thunderstorm. The pillar of flame stopped in the middle of the room, capped off by a smooth black stone.

Quickly, the two sprinted up the stairs, not stopping to ponder why it felt like flesh under their feet. Ilend was trying to distract a heavily armored Draedra that had nearly taken Sanyue's head off, as she dove for the Sigil Stone and wrenched it off of the pedestal it was sitting on.

For a moment, nothing happened and both were afraid that they would die in this hell. Then the whole tower started shaking as though caught in a great quake. The fire seemed to become more intense as the two fought to keep from being run through as more and more Draedra rushed them.

A blinding flash of white caught Sanyue in mid-swing and where one moment they were standing in the tower, fending off Daedra; the next the two were crossing swords on the burnt ground before the gate of Kvatch. The two stared at each other in disbelief as the sky finely opened up and both were soaked to their underclothes. Sanyue laughed first, Ilend following as she pocketed the Sigil Stone and the two threw their arms around each other, just thankful to be alive.

Sheathing their swords, the two ran back to the barricade that Matius and his men were still behind. The Captain of the guard looked as though he was having trouble believing what he was seeing. Like the other guards and Sanyue herself, they were so used to the crimson flames that when they faded it left them blind. "You closed the Gate?" Sanyue had to admit that she was as shocked as the Captain that it had been done as well. "I knew you could do it! This is our chance to launch a counter-attack!" The guards cheered at the declaration.

"I need you to come with us," Matius addressed Sanyue, his hand on her shoulder as though to keep her rooted to the spot. "You've got far more combat experience than these men." This left Sanyue dumbfounded. Since when did she have more experience than trained soldiers? Matius must have mistook her shock for fatigue or injury. "Are you ready to join us now? I can wait, but not for long. We've got to move quickly before they have a chance to barricade the city gate."

Sanyue took a couple of seconds to search through her pockets. She had built up quite a collection of healing potions and poisons on her journey here and through Oblivion. She counted her arrows, checked her weapons and took a weak stamina potion from her pack and drank it, instantly feeling like she had taken a good nap. "I'm ready, let's go."

Matius roared as he thrust his sword into the air, the rest of the guard doing the same. "For Kvatch," he hollered and they all charged toward the gates. What few scamps there were on the other side went down easily, the surprise attack leaving them with no time to defend themselves. The chapel's tower had been toppled, blocking their way into the rest of the city, but Sanyue could barely see light coming from the cracks in the doors.

Matius laughed as he watched one of his men take out the last scamp. "We wiped the basterds out!" He took another look around to make sure that nothing unpleasant was hiding in the shadows. "It's safe to pull those people out of the chapel. Let's get in there and make sure they're all right." He motioned toward the doors. "Come on, this is only the beginning of the battle for Kvatch. We can discuss the next phase once all the civilians are safe." Matius' men pulled open the chapel doors and they stepped inside.

Sanyue could not help but have her eyes drawn up toward where the chapel's tower once was. Even with the wind howling outside, the chapel stayed reverently quiet, only hushed conversation breaking the silence. "Report, Soldier," Matius addressed a Red Guard woman, her hair styled in much the same way that Baurus' was.

"Sir, we're all that's left," Sanyue started at that, her eyes sweeping over the two guards and then to the people. There couldn't have been more than a dozen. Out of how many hundreds of people, these few people and those in the refugee camp were all that were left. Despite their earlier victories, Sanyue could not help the sadness that now pulled at her. "Berich Inian, myself, and these civilians."

"That's it? There's no one else?"

"There were others sir. But they refused to stay put." The young Red Guard woman seemed emotionally exhausted, her face blank as she answered Matius' questions. "We tried to convince them that it was dangerous, but they left anyway. I guess they didn't make it."

Matius sighed, squaring his shoulders against the despair. "Very well. The area outside the chapel has been cleared, and these people need to be taken to safety. Escort them to the camp south of here at once."

"But sir," she straightened her back. "I want to help fight!"

Savlian Matius addressed the young woman as he had addressed Sanyue. "You will, soldier. Once they're secure, get back here immediately." Her face lit up. "We'll need every available blade, and there'll be plenty of fighting to go around."

"Sir, yes sir!" The young woman turned on her heel and addressed the people in the chapel. "Civilians, it's time to move out, let's go!" The people in the chapel did not share her enthusiasm, however they did seem relieved that they could leave.

"We've done it!" Sanyue smiled at the genuine surprise in Matius' voice. "I can't believe it - I didn't really think this would work. Maybe we do have a fighting chance!" Sanyue nodded, happy that at least something had gone right for these people when she locked eyes with a priest. Her breath was nearly stolen away, he looked almost exactly like the Emperor. Their eyes met, and for an instant Sanyue got the same feeling she had when Uriel had looked directly into her. She felt true relief surge through her. He was alive.

"Oh, yes!" Sanyue was startled out of her revelation by Savlian planning. "We're not done." Sanyue tried to find the priest again, but he had already filed out of the chapel with the Red Guard. "Not even close. This is only the first step. If this town is to be ours again, we'll need to get inside the castle." Again Sanyue's distraction carried the wrong message. "You've come this far. Will you go further? If we're truly going to succeed, I will need much more of your help." Sanyue nodded, taking a deep breath and hoping that the stamina potion she drank would not choose now to wear off. "What we've seen so far is nothing compared to the battle that likely awaits us." He smiled and clapped her on the shoulder. "Take a few moments to catch your breath and think it over. When your're ready, let me know and we'll get under way."

Sanyue did exactly that as she walked down to where the people were camped out. Some had left a few fruits and dried meats in small packs and Sanyue took a little of each to replenish her energy. She stepped up to Akatosh's altar and offered a quick prayer for her mission to succeed before she rejoined Savlian at the doors to the chapel. She nodded her readiness to him and Savlian, in typical form, gave a whooping battle cry and rushed out the opposite doors they came in from.

The task seemed simple enough, find the castle, enter it and kill every bloody thing that was Daedra. As they stood outside the closed gates, however, Sanyue felt more than a little consternation at the whole situation. She was sent back by Matius to get Berich Inian who had a key to an underground passage into the castle. They were met by Imperial guards who had seen the smoke while out on patrol. Sanyue grasped the hand of the lead guard in a hearty thank you as they charged together into the fray. Getting to the guard tower and into the castle courtyard was simple enough. The Imperial guards waited at the gates as Sanyue muscled them open.

Once inside, her task was to find the count. It had seemed simple enough, but not all things had happy endings. Sanyue sighed as she rolled the body of the count over, noting the stab wounds in his chest. She placed him on the bed, his hands over his chest as she took the ring from his finger as proof to Matius. Hopefully, one day soon when Kvatch was rebuilt, they would give that ring to a new count. As it was, it was all too much for Matius. He had righted an ornate chair in the dining hall and just sat down. He stripped out of his Kvatch guard uniform, folded it neatly and given it to Sanyue. Matius just leaned forward onto the table, his head in his hands as he stared at the count's ring on the table.

Sanyue unfolded the tunic and slipped it over her head. It looked slightly ridiculous over leathers instead of chain mail, however she felt it only right since she was on a mission to rescue one of Kvatch's own. She squeezed her hand on Matius' shoulder, and stepped back out into the rain slowly making her way back to the gates of Kvatch.


	8. Chapter 8

Sanyue smiled as she walked down the twisting path from Kvatch. The painted mare that Prior Maborel had given her was waiting for her at the bottom, pawing the ground and snuffling in impatience. She patted the horse on the neck, smiling when the animal nuzzled into her touch. "Were you worried," she asked her, nodding when she only got a blast of air out of her nose. "Yea, so was I. Come on, girl. I'm sure there's some hay or oats with your name on them in the camp."

The sky continued to empty itself on the refugee camp. Most of the people had retreated into their tents for the night. Others were wandering around in a daze. When Sanyue finely got back to the camp, she found one such person standing outside, staring blindly out into the darkness. Even in the midst of despair, Martin's features reminded Sanyue so much of the Emperor. Even knowing the man for the grand total of a few hours, she had come to respect and admire him. Seeing the same look on his son's face as he had when he had first entered her cell made Sanyue's eyes sting.

The priest paid no mind to the cold, driving rain that seemed determined to beat him into the dirt. His robes were soaked through and his hair was plastered to his face. The mare whinnied at her side, breaking what ever spell was over the priest. He turned his head to regard her with subdued curiosity. He seemed wholly surprised when she stopped in front of him. "I heard about how you helped the Guard drive the Daedra back. Well done." Even his careful and even voice reminded her of the late Emperor. Even having just met him, Sanyue felt an overwhelming urge to protect him.

"Come with me. You are in danger." She had no idea why she was so forward with this priest of Akatosh. Perhaps it was as many have said, that when the Gods work, they don't mess around.

Martin turned to regard her fully, taking a step back. "Danger, you say? You came here to tell me this?" His eyes hardened, narrowing as though he thought this all an ill timed joke. "Explain yourself or leave me alone. There are many other's here who actually need your help."

"You are Martin, right? The priest?" Sanyue thought it would have been funny to some deranged god if she were actually speaking to someone who only looked like the Emperor and not his son.

"Yes, I am a priest," he ground that word out as though it were something disgusting on the bottom of his shoe. "Do you need a priest? I don't think I'll be much help to you." He turned from her, his eyes finding the darkness again. "I'm having trouble understanding the gods right now. If all this is part of some divine plan," he gestured in the direction of the still burning city of Kvatch. "I'm not sure I want anything to do with it."

"There is a plan," Sanyue had no idea where her words were coming from, but she just let them flow. "We're part of it." Were they really, now?

"What plan," Martin started to look worried as he eyed her suspiciously. "What are you talking about? I prayed to Akatosh all through that terrible night, but no help came. Only more Daedra. What can you possibly know that could help me make any sense of this?"

"You are Uriel Septim's son." It was as simple as it was ludicrous. Any other person at any other time would have brushed her off as crazy or even as someone who wanted to start trouble for the throne. Trouble was, this was not any place and this was certainly not any time.

"Emperor Uriel Septim?" He looked incredulous now, his eyebrows high on his forehead. "You think the Emperor is my father?" Martin shook his head. "No, you must have the wrong man. I am a priest of Akatosh. My father was a farmer."

"The Daedra came here for you." Sanyue knew she had struck a nerve the moment the words left her mouth. His brows knitted together as he regarded her with more hostility than any priest should posess.

"An entire city destroyed just to get at me? Why? ...because I am the Emperor's son," His voice cracked. Sanyue could not imagine what this must be like for him. He had to watch the city he grew up in burn to the ground and here she was telling him that it was because of him. She had no right to do this to this gentle priest. But she also knew that if she left him to his life, he would be hounded where ever he went and more would die because she failed to protect him.

"Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know." He was looking at her with that same far away look that made it seem as though he could see her soul laid bare. "It's strange... I think you might actually be telling the truth." His eyes sharpened, looking directly at her. "What does this mean? What do you want from me?"

"Come with me to Weynon Priory." Sanyue held out her hand more as a symbolic gesture than asking him to take her hand. She needed him to trust her.

"You destroyed the Oblivion Gate, they say." He was looking down at her offered hand, then slowly into her eyes again. "You gave them hope. You helped them drive the Daedra back." Sanyue's cheeks heated slightly as she cleared her throat. "Yes." He took her hand, more to seal his promise than anything else. "I'll come with you to Weynon Priory and hear what Jauffre has to say. Lead on."

Sanyue tried to keep from sighing in relief as their hands shook on the deal. She was about to get on her horse when she remembered the ordeal that Martin had gone through, and stepped aside. "No. It would be improper for me to ride while you walk."

"I insist," Sanyue brooked no room for argument as she handed the reigns to Martin. Besides, if there were bandits or more Daedra on the road Martin would need a quick means of escape while she kept them from following. Some part of her felt guilty for not letting Martin sleep, however she was not sure if she would want to close her eyes after everything she had gone through either. She started off at a brisk pace toward the north-east. The rain continued to beat down on them for nearly half their journey to Chorrol.

* * *

Sanyue sighed in relief as they approached the priory. The sun was directly over head, however the air felt quite pleasant with a gentle breeze to dispel any lingering heat. Martin was still stoically silent on the painted mare, his head having lolled forward in his exhaustion. She kept her pace slow to accommodate his rest. It would not do to have the Emperor's son fall off of his horse so soon after being found. The scent of roasted chicken was on the breeze. Though there was another smell that set the hair on her neck standing on end. The smell was a familiar one with her time in Oblivion. It was the smell of roasting flesh.

As they broke over the hill, Sanyue could see smoke coming from the fields. Eranor, the Dunmer field hand was running from the smoke, his apron stained with blood. "Help!" His cry startled Martin who jerked his head up, cursing as he saw the state of the priory. "You must help! They're killing everyone in the priory!" Sanyue watched as Prior Piner, the friar who had given her his horse backed up with his hands raised. She recognized the armored assassin as he drove his sword through the unarmed friar, his body crumpling to the ground.

"Hold on. Tell me what happened," she tried to keep Eranor from raising his voice too much, hoping that the assassins had not noticed that one of their targets had escaped.

"I don't know! I think their right behind me! Prior Maborel is dead!" Sanyue felt that any luck of not being spotted was dashed when Eranor's panicked voice carried over to the assassin who had just killed Piner.

"Who attacked the priory."

"I don't know! I was in the sheepfold when they attacked! I heard the Prior talking to someone, looked around the corner to see who it was." The assassin was cleaning his blade off on Piner's clothes, seemingly in no hurry to dispatch his new prey. This worried Sanyue greatly. "They looked like travelers, ordinary. Suddenly, weapons appeared in their hands and they struck the Prior down before he could move! They saw me watching, and I ran!"

Sanyue nodded. So the assassins had attacked just before they arrived. She felt the same shiver run through her spine as she had in her cell. Fate, it seemed, was busy. "Where's Jauffree? Is he safe?"

Eranor shook his head. "I don't know. In the chapel, praying, I think. You must help us." Eranor looked behind him as the assassin charged.

"Can you handle a blade, Martin," Sanyue asked as Martin slid from the mare's back.

"I am no warrior," he took the offered short-sword and tested its weight. "but I can hold my own." Sanyue nodded as she withdrew her own sword and charged straight for the assassin. The mystic armor they wore was not enough for her's and Martin's combined attacks and the handful that had challenged them were laid on the ground, armor fading with their deaths. Martin offered a quick prayer for each as they sprinted toward the chapel, Sanyue wrenching the doors open.

Jauffre was being backed into a corner as three assassins came at him. He may have been an expert swordsman, however age and inactivity had taken their toll and it was all he could do to drive their blows away from his body. Sanyue charged and caught the closest assassin in the chest with her sword, completing the kill by taking his head off. Martin, apparently had something of an aversion to killing, however when he had to make the choice, their life or his; he chose his own life. The prior and the priest took down their respective opponents with relative ease, Jauffre's heavy breathing almost deafening after the crash of swords.

"Your back!" Jauffre sheathed his sword, clapping Sanyue on the shoulder. "Thank Talos!" He took a deep breath as he straightened up to his full height. "They attacked without warning. I was praying," he gestured to the altar, "when I heard Prior Maborel shout. I had just time to arm myself." Jauffre's eyes widened. "The Amulet of Kings! I fear that was the target of this attack. I kept it in a secret room in Weynon House. We need to go see if it is safe."

Sanyue nodded and gestured for Martin to follow them. He seemed somewhat conflicted as they spoke over the bodies of their assailants. Though as Jauffre ran through the courtyard in his monks robes and sword held high, the image struck her as oddly funny, though she dared not laugh. Not when Martin seemed ready to empty his stomach. As Jauffre wrenched open the doors to Weynon House, Sanyue felt her heart sink. Two monks were lying dead in the foyer, both probably having been disturbed while reading. They quickly climbed the stairs, Jauffre turning into his office and toward a portion of the wall she had not noticed on her first visit.

It looked like who ever had broken in knew exactly what they were looking for and where it was. It was an eerie feeling to Sanyue, having an enemy who knew where their every little secret was. Jauffre stopped cold when he saw the smashed chest on the far side of the secret room. "They've taken it!" It was the first time she had heard real panic in his voice. "The Amulet of Kings is gone! The enemy has defeated us at every turn!"

Sanyue put her hand on Martin's arm. "I found Martin. He is safe." Jauffre seemed to just now notice Martin's presence. Even he was momentarily taken aback by his uncanny resemblance to his father.

"So it has not all gone against us. Thank Talos for that." He sighed. "We gained Uriel's heir, but lost the Amulet of Kings." He knew very well that they would be in much more trouble now if it were the opposite. He clapped Martin on the shoulder as though to apologize for the rapid course of events. "Martin can not stay here. We have driven them off, but they will be back once they learn of Martin's survival. Which they will."

"Where will Martin be safe?" Any other time and Martin would have taken offense to be spoken of as though he were not present. But the two speaking seemed to know more about the situation than he did, so he let the matter lie.

"Nowhere is truly safe against the power arrayed against us. But we must play for time, at least," Jauffre turned and walked off stroking his chin as he thought. "Cloud Ruler Temple, I think." He came back to face them. "The hidden fortress of the Blades in the mountains near Bruma. A few men could hold it against an army." It seemed appealing to Sanyue as she nodded in agreement. She had never seen the temple and only heard of it in rumor. However, it was said to have held its own since the founding of the Empire and it would be good for Martin to get his bearings. "We should leave at once."

Sanyue nodded, looking to Martin who nodded as well. Even though Jauffre told them to hurry, his steps were slow, as though he did not want to leave this place. Sanyue felt it a disgrace that they could not properly bury the bodies of the friars who had died, however Martin's safety was of much greater importance. Once outside, Sanyue found that Maborel's mare was munching on oats in a feed bag while they were talking. She smiled and patted the painted mare on the neck and she brought her muzzle out to nudge her affectionately. There were two more horses in the stables and the priest and the prior each chose one and mounted. Martin looked only marginally uncomfortable in the saddle, but he held his silence.

Sanyue waited until the two were situated and began to slowly trot down the opposite way they had come in. She looked around at the destruction and offered a silent prayer for what seemed like the third time that day for those lost as they headed into the forest towards Bruma.


	9. Chapter 9

Travel along the Orange Road had been a silent, somber affair. To Sanyue, it felt like a funeral procession. Not long after the three had left Weynon Priory, the adrenaline high they had experienced had begun to fade. Martin had resumed his half-slumber, his head bent forward as he swayed gently with the trotting of his horse. Jauffre was not fairing much better. He was loosing his fight against sleep, his head dipping forward until he caught himself and jerked awake only to repeat the cycle again a few minutes later.

Sanyue rode to Jauffre's side, putting her hand on his shoulder. His eyes were half closed and the effort to stay awake as the sun set behind them must have felt torturous. "Jauffre," she whispered softly. Even though he was tired enough to pass out, he knew exactly what Sanyue was going to ask. He knew that they needed to get to Cloud Ruler Temple as quickly as they could to ensure Martin's safety, however the uneasy look in Sanyue's eyes brought his mind to their current situation.

Even with Chorrol, Bruma and Imperial City less than a day's ride from each other, there were still bandits and other creatures that roamed this area. Now that Jauffre thought about the dangers, his addled mind conjured hidden enemies behind every tree and shrub as they traveled through the darkening forest. Sanyue squeezed his shoulder, her eye insistent. She seemed to relax as Jauffre nodded. She dared not speak in the darkness. She had heard far too many stories about this area. The bandit activity between Underpall and Outlaw Endres caves was the subject of many an adventurer's tales told by the many wandering fighters and mages that frequented the Main Ingredient where she worked under the tutelage of Ogier Georick.

Georick paid little attention to their stories, however Sanyue had hung on their every word. She would often be called over to mix the simpler potions and poisons for the customers when Ogier was doing something more important. The stories would remind her just a little bit of home, and she craved them at times when she felt like she was all alone in the Imperial City. The Nords that lived there had parted ways with the old traditions in exchange for acceptance, but Sanyue wanted neither. After all, wasn't Talos himself a son of Skyrim?

Jauffre led them to a small rocky out cropping where the shape of the road would effectively hide them from any passers by. Neither dared a fire as they spread out their bedrolls, Sanyue offering to take the watch. Both men smiled gratefully and settled down into a deep sleep. Sanyue kept her back to the rocks, as she listened to the sounds of the forest around her. It was much too dark to try to look for intruding animals or assassins, so she kept her ears open. Her nose tickled as a gust of wind blew through the tree tops, the clouds covering the stars promising a morning rain. The scent was comforting to the Nord woman.

As the hours ticked by, Sanyue found some entertainment in scratching random symbols in the dirt with a stick. In her exhaustion, her hands moved of their own volition, scratching the tip of the stick into the dirt. She started violently as one of the horses sneezed, snuffling softly as the mare resumed her slumber. Sanyue sighed, her shoulders relaxing as she looked around. The forest was quite a bit lighter than she remembered. The sun had not risen yet, but the sky was filled with a grey haze. She shook her head as she looked down at her two traveling companions. Jauffre was reclined on his back, his katana's hilt in his hands, ready to be wielded at a moment's notice.

Martin was on his side with his back away from Sanyue. She could hear his deep breathing over the soft sounds of early morning birds chirping. He was a handsome man, though definitely not young. If Uriel was 87, then Martin would be at least 52, possibly a few years older. Though, on Septim terms, he was just hitting his stride if Tiber Septim's life span could be used as a benchmark. Her eyes slid from Martin's features to the ground in front of her, her eyes going wide. She stared at what her hands had etched into the hard packed earth at her feet. Jauffre stirred on his bedroll as Sanyue used her shoe to rub out what she had scratched out.

The Grandmaster of the Blades, took a deep breath as he groaned, his back likely stiff from sleeping on the hard ground. He shifted to a sitting position, sitting his katana in front of him as he tried to rub the kinks out of his shoulders. "Mmm... Now I remember why I hated this so much." Sanyue chuckled, sharing a quiet smile with the older monk. Jauffre jerked his chin at Martin. "At least one of us slept well."

"Considering what he went through, I'm surprised he's able to sleep so soundly." Jauffre nodded as he studied the priest.

Sanyue began the soft scratching with the stick in her hands again. "May I ask," Sanyue looked up at Jauffre as he spoke quietly. "How did you meet Uriel?"

Sanyue stifled a yawn behind her fist, letting out the air through pursed lips. "He would say that the Gods had placed me in his path for this very purpose." Jauffre lifted his head, knowing that was exactly what Uriel would say. In his later years, after the Imperial Simulacrum, the man had become obsessed with fate and the Gods' will. Jauffre wondered also if it were the Gods who had placed Martin's mother in Uriel's chambers the night Martin was conceived. Knowing Talos, Jauffre had no doubt that was true. And just as there was more to Uriel and Martin's mother's relationship, so to did Jauffre sense that there was more Sanyue was not telling him.

Martin stirred, grunting as he lifted his head to regard them with bleary eyes. "Good morning, Martin." The priest only grunted again much to Sanyue's amusement as he too sat up, rolling the shoulder he had slept on. Jauffre dug through his pack and pulled out a pair of apples and handed one to Sanyue and Martin. Both ate in silence as Jauffre took one of the fruit for himself as their mares took their meal as leave to forage for grass. The three ate in silence as the sun rose over the Orange Road.

* * *

The closer the three got to Cloud Ruler Temple, the more Sanyue felt at home. Jauffre and Martin were both shivering under their robes, but Sanyue was a Nord. The bitter cold had been a constant companion to her and the other Nord children in Skyrim. She smiled as she remembered throwing snowballs at passing Imperial soldiers, laughing as they ran with ease through the snow while the soldiers were forced to lift their legs in some idiotic imitation of the Mad-god's dance just to follow.

The Temple did not look like a temple at all. Jauffre was right about it being able to hold up against an army. The walls looked like they grew from the mountain itself. There were Blades patrolling the top, all of them watching the trio as they approached the gates. Jauffre dismounted his horse, Martin and Sanyue following as the monk stood in front of the great wooden gates. They opened with a groan, one Blade at each door as a third descended the steps to greet them. He slammed his fist against his chest as he bowed to Jauffre. "Grandmaster," he greeted, though when his eyes settled on Martin, his breath caught. "is this... "

"Yes, Cyrus." The Blade immediately knelt to one knee. "This is the Emperor's son, Martin Septim." Martin himself seemed to have become uncomfortable with the whole display.

"My Lord," Cyrus slammed his fist to his chest again as he bowed his head. "Welcome to Cloud Ruler Temple. We have not had the honor of an Emperor's visit in many years!"

Martin looked down right miserable, taking a deep breath to still the desire to disappear down the mountain and into the nearest tavern. "Ah, well, thank you!" Sanyue's hand went to his arm, just below his shoulder and out of sight of the two Blades. He released his breath quietly, calming somewhat. "The honor is mine." Martin turned his gaze to her, making the woman self consciously jerk her hand a way from his arm, apologizing softly. He smiled, trying to reassure-

"Come, Martin." Jauffre swept his hand forward toward the Temple. "Your Blades are waiting to greet you." Martin nodded and started inside. Sanyue followed behind Jauffre as the two Blades at the doors led their horses up the steps. Martin seemed to tense up the further up the steps he went, which seemed to ascend forever. She wondered if that were symbolic in a way of Martin's ascension to Emperor. The rest of the Blades stood in a column on either side of Jauffre, Martin and Sanyue, standing at attention as they stopped and greeted them. Sanyue stepped to the side with the Blades.

"Blades!" Jauffre called out and each one of them stood at attention. "Dark times are upon us; The Emperor and his sons were slain on our watch." Sanyue lowered her head, a stricken look on her face. She had been there as well, and just as unable to save him. "The Empire is in chaos. But there is yet hope! Here is Martin Septim," Jauffre put his hand on Martin's shoulder, seemingly to drive home how real and tangible their hope was. All it did for Martin, however, was increase is unease. "True son of Uriel Septim!"

The Blades erupted, "Hail Dragon Born," as they drew their katanas and thrust them into the air. "Hail Martin Septim! Hail!" Martin's eyes found Sanyue's. She tried to give him her most reassuring smile, and he tried to return it as best he could.

"Your Highness," Jauffre put his fist to his chest as he bowed to Martin. "The Blades are at your command. You will be safe here until you can take up your throne."

"Jauffre, all of you," Martin was not sure what he wanted to say. 'You have the wrong man, I am no Emperor,' came to mind. However when he looked into their faces, into their eyes and saw the hope, the desperite need for an Emperor there... how could he take this from them? If this was all he could give them in the Empire's time of need, then he would do his best. "I know you all expect me to be emperor, I'll do my best. But this is all new to me." If he could impress upon them just how new this was, perhaps he could avoid those looks of reverence that threatened to break him into a million tiny pieces. "I am not used to giving speeches. But I wanted you to know that I appreciate your welcome here. I hope to prove myself worthy of your loyalty in the coming days." He looked around at the Blades hanging on his every word. Not for the first time, he felt slightly disturbed. "That's it. Thank you." He sighed, watching Jauffre's barely concealed, slightly uncomfortable amusement.

"Well, then. Thank you, Martin." Jauffre looked like he had just realized himself how new this was, berating himself for being blinded by Martin's pedigree to see that he was every bit the humble priest he had been trained to be. "We'd all best get back to our duties, eh Captain?" Jauffre clapped Cyrus on the shoulder as the Blade Captain returned to his responsibilities. He had almost forgotten how cold it could get in Bruma. And it was only Last Seed. He could only imagine what Hearthfire would feel like.

Sanyue chuckled as Martin tried to keep warm by wrapping his arms around himself. "Not much of a speech was it?" Sanyue pursed her lips as she shrugged her shoulders. "Didn't seem to bother them, though." He sighed, his breath coming out in a white cloud. "The Blades saluting me and hailing me as Martin Septim... I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I know I would be dead if it weren't for you. Thank you." Sanyue nodded her head. Truth be told, she was quite ready to just go back home to Falkreath. The cold of Bruma had made her homesick.

"But everyone suddenly expects me to know what to do, how to behave. They want an Emperor to tell them what to do, and I haven't the faintest idea..."

Sanyue sighed softly, home would have to wait. "We need to get the Amulet back."

"Of course," Martin smiled, some of the tension leaving his face. "The Amulet of Kings. So We - I can take it to the Temple of the One and light the Dragon Fires. And stop the Oblivion invasion."

"And you will be Emperor," Sanyue bowed her head slightly, though she still gave him her most reassuring smile. Martin the Priest was going to need a friend if he was going to be come Martin Septim, the Emperor.

"The Emperor," Martin chuckled, shaking his head. "That is an idea that will take some getting use to." He cleared his throat. "In any case, we need the Amulet first. Maybe Jauffre will know where to start." He clapped his hand on Sanyue's shoulder, squeezing as she had done to comfort him when they had first entered the Temple. "Don't worry about me, my friend. I know I'm in good hands here."

She turned toward Jauffre, who seemed to have been waiting just within earshot of their conversation. He gave her a fatherly smile as he put his hand on her shoulder, motioning for her to head inside as well. As soon as the doors opened, Sanyue felt all of the snow that had clung to her melt away. On the far side of the room was an enormous hearth blazing with a bright fire that lit the entire room. Looking up, Sanyue was suddenly reminded of Baurus. She had given him the swords of his two fallen comrades and now she could see both of them hanging from the rafters over the blazing fire. This must be the Halls of the Blades.

As the warmth and history sunk into her mind, so too did her weariness sink into her very bones. Jauffre seemed to feel her shoulders sag. He too looked as tired as she felt. "Rest here, for now. We will discuss strategy on the morrow." Sanyue wanted to argue, but her body told her to shut up.

She smiled, bowing her head to Jauffre as she followed the Blades who were guiding Martin to his chambers. Martin would be sleeping up stairs while the rest of the Blades slept on the floor. Sanyue was not as put out by the arrangement as she expected to be and she plopped down on the nearest bedroll, her eyes drifting closed for the first time in three days.


	10. Chapter 10

Steel boots pounding against a wooden floor woke Sanyue from a deep slumber. With a groan she pushed herself up onto her knees, hiding a yawn with both her hands. Slowly, stiff joints popping, she stood up, smoothed her leather armor over her body and made her way to the Great Hall. Martin sat with his back to the fire, nose buried in several tomes as he scratched notes onto parchment sheets, the stack to his left already nearly a hand high. Flanking him was another table stacked high with more books, the edges dotted with inky finger prints as he switched out one book for another. Sanyue wondered how long he had been like that. He seemed so lost in thought that he did not notice when Sanyue approached him, an amused look on her face as she watched him pouring over the Blades library.

Martin seemed to stop his writing as he looked up at Sanyue, noting how she pursed her lips, her shoulders shaking as she tried to contain her laughter. He had bent too close to his parchment in his studies and the tip of his nose had picked up the still wet ink. One of his eyebrows rose above the other as she pointed to her nose. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand which came away with a streak of black that matched the new streak on his face. Sanyue's shoulders shook as Martin wiped his face with a small rag on the side table, noting with some irritation that his finger tips were just as covered in ink. She cleared her throat, keenly aware that she looked about as bad with her hair sticking out of its tie every which way. She was also aware that she must look like she had spent a drunken night rolling around in a dirty alley in Bravil. She smelt like it too.

"Good morning," Martin chuckled, wiping the remaining ink off his fingers on his robe. "You look like you slept well." Sanyue laughed, trying to smooth out her hair.

"How are you, this morning?" She tried not to be nosy and look over Martin's notes, however he did not make to hide them either.

"Much better, thank you." He smiled as he patted her arm, leaving a few small inky prints on her bracer. "A good nights sleep in a nice bed and hot bath in the morning can lift anyone's spirits." He leaned in close to Sanyue. "Now all I need is a sweetroll and a glass of milk and I will feel like a little boy again." Sanyue made an amused sound at the back of her throat, shaking her head.

"You mentioned something about a bath?" She hoped that bathing was not reserved for the Emperor only. If so, there was no way she was going to chance being around so many people in such a small area with out a regular source of soap and water.

"Ah... I can understand. Like the old adventurers' idiom; Bathe often, for the road you travel travels with you?"

"I think the road smeared me into a cow pie and then coughed me up on a bed of stink weed." She picked something that looked like an aspen leaf out of her hair as Martin made a face at her description. "Then it invited it's friends over to beat me with sticks."

Martin shook his head. He had to admit that her description sounded as bad as he had felt the day before. "If you need a bath," Martin made to lean back from Sanyue as though to distance himself from her stench, making the Nord woman roll her eyes. "Talk to Jena, I believe. She should have access to the toiletries." He smirked at her. "And perfumes." Martin laughed as Sanyue smacked him on top of his head with the blank parchment sheets.

She found Jena tending to the toiletries that Martin mentioned. Sanyue could smell the herbs used in cleansing wounds and infections as well as soaps used in bathing. She felt her armor itching against her skin just thinking about a warm bath. "Ah, hello," Jenna smiled as she stood up to greet Sanyue. "I do not believe that we have met. I am Jena, and you must be the brave soul who saved the Emperor's last son from the clutches of the Daedra."

"Erm," Sanyue cleared her throat, feeling her cheeks heat up. "I was told that you were the person to talk to about a bath."

Jena's smile and glance at the state of Sanyue's hair said that she had suspected as much. "Yes, this is the right place for that. The road can be unforgiving, even to those who travel it often." She took a large pot from the corner and began filling it with water from the pump. "Go ahead and take your armor off and set it in the corner over there. I will get another Blade to wash it for you."

Sanyue started on the laces holding the leather to her body as she slid the Kvatch tabard over her head. "I can wash my armor. You probably have more important things to do." Jena leveled a look in Sanyue's direction that caused Sanyue to duck her head. Jena was not a woman to argue with and she let the matter lie as Sanyue left her armor laying in the corner as she was instructed to. The wood stove heated the water quickly and Jena carried it to a large basin in the adjoining room and filled it with the steaming hot water.

Jena repeated this twice more until the basin was full. She set out a few rags and a bar of rose scented soap and left Sanyue to her own cleaning. She lowered herself slowly into the hot water, groaning as it eased the stiffness in her muscles. She remembered a luxury like this only twice in her life. Once when she still lived in Falkreath. She had saved up for a whole year to experience the pleasure of a steaming bath with scented soaps and soft rags. Most of the time she and her mother had just melted snow on the stove and used scraps of cloth to clean their bodies. Baths like this were a pleasure reserved for those who could afford the expensive herbs and oils. The second was at the Tiber Septim Hotel. Though with the Hotel, the guests were timed in their baths and charged if they went over my even one minute.

Sanyue laid back, slowly scrubbing the grime and dirt from her skin with the soft cloth and soap. She gave her hair the same treatment, feeling the strands soften as she dunked her head into the water to rinse her hair. By the time she finely crawled out of the basin, her fingers were pruning pleasantly and the air felt invigoratingly chilly on her skin. As Jena had promised, her armor was washed and dried and folded neatly on one of the benches surrounding the bathing area. A large towel lay near by and Sanyue quickly dried herself off and got dressed, feeling better than she had in weeks.

She wondered how the water was drained when Jena reached into the soapy water and pulled out a stopper made of soap stone, and the water slowly disappeared down the drain. Sanyue tried not to think about where the water had gone as she used a comb to pull the tangles out of her hair and put it back into the loose bun at the back of her head. She turned toward the window and was surprised by how low the sun was in the western sky. It must have been early afternoon already. Sanyue shook her head as she was shooed out by Jena as she set about cleaning the bath area.

By the time she had gotten out of the bath, supper was already being eaten. The meal was simple; Shepard's pie with her choice of either mead, ale or a glass of wine with her meal. Sanyue chose the mead and she sat down in the small dining area to eat in silence. There were only four others dining with her; Achille, Belisarius, Cyrus and Captain Steffan. Each one seemed to take their meal in silence, exchanging only short conversations with each other before returning to their meals. As they finished, Achille asked them to place their plates and glasses near the sink as he set about washing them. It had not occurred to Sanyue that each Blade might have a duty as domestic as either cleaning the bathing area or washing the dishes after a meal. Though she supposed that the risk of infiltration was much too high to just hire a maid or cook to do those things for them.

Sanyue spied a plate of sweetrolls on the middle table, watching as several of the Blades took one or part of one to finish off his meal with. Rummaging through one of the cupboards, she found a pitcher of chilled milk and she poured some in a small mug as she took a sweet roll with her out into the Great Hall. Once again, Martin was buried nose deep in his research, his fingers an inky black and his eyes tired. The only light he had to write by was the fire at his back and a plate of candles in front of him. The doors to the Great Hall opened and the candles fluttered on Martin's desk as she placed the mug of milk and sweet roll down in front of the priest. He stared at them for a moment before he realized what he was looking at. Sanyue smiled at him as Jauffre waved her over to him, holding the door open so that she could follow him outside.

The two walked to the western sentry tower. They were protected from most of the wind, however Sanyue did not mind in the slightest. "It is good to be back here," Jauffre turned his head to look out over the walls into the valley below. "It raises my spirits to walk these ancient halls again." Sanyue could feel the renewed determination in his voice as well as see it in his stride. "We will prevail. We must prevail." Jauffre's enthusiasm was contagious, it seemed as several Blades looked renewed themselves as they walked past on patrol.

"And we will, Jauffre," Sanyue smiled, leaning over to watch the guards patrol along Bruma's towers. "once we get the Amulet of Kings back."

Jauffre squeezed her shoulder as he mirrored her posture, watching the walls of Bruma. "You're right. We must try to recover the Amulet before the enemy takes it out of our reach. You should go back to the Imperial City," Sanyue tried to hide her shock. It was better that neither the Blades nor Martin know how she came to be wrapped up in this. "Baurus may have learned something about the assassins." Sanyue nodded, already planning how she would get into the city without having to present her face to the Imperial Guard. "You'll most likely find Baurus at Luther Broad's Boarding House. At least that was where he was staying when he sent word to me a few days ago." Sanyue bowed to Jauffre and turned to leave to pack for the trip.

"Ahh," Jauffre caught her attention again. "Give my warm regards to Baurus. Tell him he should not blame himself for the Emperor's death. He did well to send you to me." Sanyue nodded and quickly packed a few days worth of food and water. Prior Maborel's mare was already fed and saddled when she came back out and a Knight Sister named Caroline led the mare down with her to the entrance to the temple.

"Ride fast, young Nord." The woman's voice was full of motherly warmth as she smiled brightly. Sanyue nodded and smiled back to the small Breton woman as she mounted her horse and urged her into a fast trot down the mountain path and onto the Silver Road. "Talos guide you," the Blade whispered, watching her disappear in the white of the snow. "do not fail as we did."

* * *

Jauffre made his way back into the Hall to warm himself in the fire. He may have felt joy at returning to a place where he had spent much of his younger days, however his bones were simply too old to be in the cold for so long. He watched as Martin finished a sweet roll before emptying a mug of milk. Jauffre chuckled, "Is Caroline mothering you, again?" Caroline had gone out of her way the night before to make sure that Martin had everything he needed, even going so far as to offer to mend his robes and wash his hair with scented oils. Jauffre knew the Blade was channeling her sorrow at Uriel's death into doting for his only living son, however he had made the poor man down right panic when she had entered his bath chamber as he was getting out of the water and offered to dry him off and help him dress.

Martin chuckled. He had tried desperately to cover himself from Caroline's gaze, feeling absolutely mortified at the time. Looking back on it he had to laugh. "Not at all, Jauffre." He set the empty mug on the plate of crumbs as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I mentioned as a joke, to my rescuer, that all I needed to feel like a little boy again was a sweet roll and a glass of milk. I appreciate it, actually. I had not eaten more than a piece of bread since this morning. I suppose I was hungrier than I thought."

Jauffre smiled as he grabbed a chair and sat down with Martin, deciding that the man probably needed someone to talk to after all that had happened. "Jauffre," the monk met Martin's eyes, noticing he was deep in thought. "I don't mean to open and old wound." He sighed, folding his hands in his lap. "How exactly did my father die?"

Jauffre sat back, crossing one foot on the other knee. "I was not there, however I know that he was killed by assassins. They attacked as he tried to escape from the city through underground tunnels. Before he was killed, he gave Sanyue the Amulet of Kings and told her to find you."

Martin nodded, staring down at his clasped hands. "Is she one of your Blades?"

"No," Jaffre shook his head. "I had never met her before two days ago when she came to Weynon Priory dirty, tired and carrying the Amulet and an impossible story of how Uriel told her to find me and then you."

The two stayed silent for a few moments, the roaring of the fire the only sound in the room. "Did Sanyue tell you how she met my father?"

Jauffre let his breath out through his nose, shaking his head. "All she told me, was something along the lines of what Uriel would have told me; That the Gods had placed her in his path so that they would meet."

"And do you believe that?"

"I have no choice for now. However," Jauffre stroked his chin as he looked into the fire, letting the flames form random shapes in his mind. "The only entrance to the escape tunnels lies in the Imperial City Prison." Martin furrowed his brow. "Where condemned prisoners are held before their execution."


	11. Chapter 11

Sanyue walked through the gates of Imperial City, her eyes darting from one guard to the other as she passed into the Elven Garden's district. She had almost expected to be arrested on the spot, but it seemed that her last minute decision to hide her hair under a leather helm was a good one. She had stopped for the night in Aleswell and as luck would have it, the innkeeper had a leather cap for sale that one of his customers had left behind. She had to haggle him down from twenty Septims but she considered it a good buy. She knew that her description would have been circulated around to every guard in the city and the first thing they would have been looking for was a Nord woman with copper hair. Not exactly a common thing.

She nearly dove into the door to Luther Broad's Boarding House, though she tried to keep her face passive as the owner, Luther trained his sharp eyes on her. He watched Sanyue as she sank down on the stool next to a Redguard man who was bent over a nearly empty plate. Sanyue glanced down at him as he lifted his eyes in her direction. "He- ow!" Sanyue winced as Baurus stomped on her foot to keep her quiet. The look on Baurus face told her that he did not want her to speak a single word. Sanyue whimpered softly as she tried to keep her face passive. "I'll have what he's having," she said quietly, smiling at Luther's near incredulous expression as he sent his assistant down to the kitchens to get her meal.

Sanyue had taken a few bites of the roasted Mutton when Baurus shifted closer to her. "Listen," Baurus kept his head bent as though he were eating. "I am going to get up in a moment and walk out of here. That man in the corner will follow me." Sanyue glanced over at the man Baurus was referring to. He looked Imperial and was sitting at one of the tables against the wall, a book opened up to look as though he were reading. "You will follow him." Sanyue nodded. She wasn't exactly sure what Baurus wanted to do after that. Maybe this was a contact he was meeting?

To his credit, Baurus waited until Sanyue was nearly finished with her meal before he paid his bill and got up. True to his word, as Baurus made his way to the cellar, the man in the corner got up to follow. Sanyue dug through her pocket and put a Septim on the counter before she, too got up and followed after the strange man. She entered the cellar after the man and watched as he made his way down the stairs and to the left. Sanyue crept behind him as he neared Baurus. As soon as Baurus turned to face him, the strange man drew a dagger from his shirt and rushed forward. Sanyue gasped as the man's clothes melted away in a cloud of red smoke. He was wearing the exact same armor as the assassins who killed the Emperor! Sanyue used her long sword to block a few of the man's attempts to even the odds, however the man was not prepared to fight against two sword wielding opponents and went down with surprising ease, his armor fading in the same cloud of red smoke.

Baurus sheathed his sword and turned the now dead assassin over with his foot. "Search the body, I'll keep a look out in case he wasn't alone." Sanyue nodded as Baurus positioned himself at the foot of the stairs. She went through the man's pockets, finding little of value except a hand full of Septims and a thin, leather bound book in the pocket of his jacket. Sanyue took these to Baurus who had relaxed somewhat when it became apparent that his assassin had come alone. "Good work. I am happy to see you, by the way. You just caught me at a bad time."

Sanyue quirked her eyebrows at his description of his near murder as 'a bad time'. "What have you learned?"

"The assassins who killed the Emperor are part of a daedric cult known as the Mythic Dawn. Apparently, they worship the Daedra Lord Mehrunes Dagon. I've been tracking their agents in the Imperial City." Baurus looked over at the corpse on the floor. "I guess they noticed."

Sanyue nodded, reminded of the reason she was here. "They also stole the Amulet."

"What?" Baurus' eyes grew wide as he turned from her to cover his face with his hands. "They took it from Jauffre? Things are worse than I thought."

"But I also found Uriel's son, Martin."

"Oh, thank Talos he lives!" Baurus heaved a heavy sigh. "Martin Septim you say... We will restore him to the throne!" He pounded his fist into his palm. "It is the sworn duty of all Blades!" Sanyue had to smile at Baurus' new found enthusiasm.

"Ok... What's our next move?"

"There's a scholar at the Archane University. Tar Meena's her name." Baurus took the book that Sanyue had found on the assassin's body and thumbed through it's pages. "Supposed to be an expert on daedric cults." He shut the book and handed it back to Sanyue. "Why don't you take this book to her, see what she makes of it. I'll keep running down leads on the Mythic Dawn network." Sanyue nodded. "If you find anything, you can find me here. May Talos guide you." Sanyue clasped hands with Baurus and turned up the stairs and into the main floor of Luther Broad's.

* * *

Clutching the book against her chest, Sanyue made her way to the Arcane University. She had made potion deliveries to the University on many occasions, so she knew her way well. The guard at the entrance to the grounds greeted her as she quickly made her way into the main area of the University. The tower was dimly lit with several mages sitting on the benches in the middle of a discussion. Their voices hushed as soon as she entered the door. "Excuse me." She nodded her head to the highest ranking of the mages. "But could you tell me where I could find Tar Meena?"

The mage, a High Elf woman pointed to an Argonian sitting by herself on the other side of the room, her nose in a large tome in her lap. "Thank you," Sanyue nodded to the mage and made her way over as the small group began speaking again in hushed tones. "Excuse me," Sanyue smiled as she got the Argonian's attention. Tar Meena seemed a bit annoyed at being disturbed until she saw the book in Sanyue's hands.

"Ah. You must be the one I got the message about." Sanyue tilted her head. That was fast. "How can I help you?"

"Have you ever heard of a daedric cult called the Mythic Dawn?"

"You know of them?" Tar Meena closed her book and set it down. "One of the most secretive of the daedric cults. Not much is known about them." She turned herself towards Sanyue. "They follow the teachings of Mankar Cameron, whom they call the Master. A shadowy figure in his own right."

Sanyue nodded. "I found one of their books." Sanyue wasn't sure if she should announce within ear shot of obviously gossiping mages that she had killed someone to get the book.

"Ah, yes." Tar Meena took the book from Sanyue and examined it's pages. "'Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes'. You have a scholarly interest in daedric cults then?"

Sanyue pursed her lips, not sure how much she should tell. "I need to find the Mythic Dawn," she tried to pack as much meaning into her words as possible. Hopefully, the fact that she was messaged by one of the Blades would carry weight and keep this mage from asking too many questions.

"Find them, eh?" Tar Meena seemed to look Sanyue up and down, assessing her as she stroked her chin with a clawed hand. "I won't poke my nose in any further. Official business and all that." Sanyue nodded. "I'm used to working with the Blades." Sanyue glanced over at the gossiping mages. The High Elf had lifted her head their way when the Blades were mentioned. She hoped that this would not be spread all over the city. That would make her work impossible. "Don't worry. Say no more."

"In any case, finding them won't be easy." Tar Meena handed the book back to Sanyue. "I've studied Mankar Camoran's writings a bit myself, at least those that I could find." Tar Meena picked up a book that she had in a stack on the floor by her seat that seemed to be bound similarly to the book Sanyue had found on the assassin. "It's clear from the text that Cameron's 'Commentaries' come in four volumes. But I've only ever seen the first two books. I believe that his writings contain hidden clues to the location of the Mythic Dawn's secret shrine to Mehrunes Dagon." She patted the book she had taken from her stack. "Those who unlock this hidden path have proven themselves worthy to join the Mythic Dawn cult. Finding the shrine is the first test." Tar Meena laid the second volume on the bench in front of her as her hand returned to stroke her chin. "If you want to find them, you will need all four volumes of the 'Commentaries'."

Sanyue nodded, she had known that this would not be easy. She had a bad feeling that she would be losing a lot more sleep. "Do you know where I can find the other books?"

"Here," Tar Meena handed Sanyue the book she had been reading. "you can have the library's copy of volume two. Treat it gently, if you please!" Sanyue nodded as she gently put both books into her pack. "As I've said, I've never even seen the third and fourth volumes. You should try the First Edition, over in the Market District. Phintias, the proprietor, caters to specialist collectors. He may have an idea of where to locate those books."

Sanyue nodded her head at Tar Meena as she exited the University. She couldn't help but wonder how all this fit together. Why? Why kill the Emperor? Why kill his sons? Why lay siege to an entire city just to get at one person? Why steal the Amulet of Kings and why the bloody hell was she mixed up in all this? Sanyue sighed, her head already hurting with trying to figure her situation out.

And she knew Phintias. He was rather... abrasive. She pushed the door to the First Edition open, half expecting to be greeted with another assassin. "I'm Phintias, owner and proprietor of the First Edition." Sanyue could already feel the vein on her temple throbbing as Phintias launched into a monotone greeting as though he would rather be doing anything else than speaking to her. "Look around. If I don't have it, maybe I can get it."

"I'm looking for the Mysterium Xarxes."

"Ah, you must be referring to Mankar Cameron's 'Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes'. A common mistake." Sanyue tried not to take the snide tone too personally and tried to remind herself that he was an ass to everyone. "It comes in four volumes." She sighed, her patience wearing thin. "The first two volumes are rare, but you may run across them from time to time. The third and fourth are almost impossible to find."

"I've heard that," Sanyue rubbed her temple. "I happen to be looking for the third and fourth volumes."

"I happen to have a copy of volume three on hand," Sanyue could feel her ire rising. Why had he gone on about them being impossible to find if he already had one? "but, I'm afraid it's a ... special order." Always a catch, huh? "Already paid for by another customer. Sorry. Gwinas would be terribly disappointed if it was gone when he came to pick it up. So sorry I can't help you."

Sanyue sighed and pursed her lips to keep her tongue in check. "What can you tell me about Gwinas?"

"I don't know him personally. But he was very eager to get his hands on Volume 3 of Cameron's "Commentaries". Came all the way from Valenwood. In fact, he's already late. Of course, he would be terribly disappointed if it was gone when he came to pick it up." Phintias pulled the very book they were speaking of from a shelf under his counter, taunting her with it right under her nose. "Feel free to speak to him about it when he gets here."

Sanyue decided she was going to do just that. Just to irritate Phintias further, she sat at the farthest end of the shop where she had a good vantage of the door and Phintias couldn't ignore her presence. Even though this was an official task of the Blades, it still felt good to stick this in his craw. She didn't have long to wait, however. Gwinas nearly shoved the door open in his eagerness to enter the store and ended up knocking over several stacked books, their spines creaking as they landed on each other.

The look on Phintias' face was priceless as the short wood elf bustled up to the counter, hands wringing in absolute hunger for the tome reserved for him. "I'm here for my book." Was he salivating? "Do you still have it?"

"Of course!" Phintias made a show of taking the book from under his counter and handing it gingerly to Gwinas who looked like he was about to eat it. "Keep me in mind for any future needs." But Gwinas was absorbed in the tome already and didn't hear anything Phintias said.

The short wood elf was already walking to the door, his nose still buried in the book when he bumped into Sanyue. The look of irritation was enough to put a smirk on her face. "What do you want?"

Sanyue had to take a deep breath lest she take his book and beat him over the head with it. No doubt reading it in jail was not the best way to discover its secrets. "I need that book, sir."

"Have you been following me?" Gwinas took a step back, holding the book close to his chest. "Leave me alone! This book is mine!"

"I will buy it from you. I offer twice what you bought it for." Who ever said Nords were unreasonable?

"It isn't for sale! You will have to find a copy some where else!"

"And where would you suggest I look?" Sanyue spread her hands out. "I need that copy."

The wood elf took another step back and reached for what looked like a dagger in his belt. "I won't be bullied! I'm not some pathetic book-worm you can push around! I have friends you know!"

Of course, he does. Sanyue rolled her eyes, already tiring of playing nice with this little elf. "Friends? You mean the Mythic Dawn."

It was almost funny to watch the blustering elf nearly come unglued with the very mention of the cult's name. "I... I never said anything about the Mythic Dawn. In fact, I don't even know what you're talking about!" The poor thing had no idea what he was getting into, did he?

"Don't play stupid, elf."

"Very well," Gwinas looked like he had just eaten a lemon. "I see you are familiar with Mankar Cameron's 'Commentaries'." He tried to pull himself up, though it didn't do much about the fact that he was on speaking level with her chest. "I know that daedric cults are not quite the thing, socially, but that's just foolish prejudiced and superstition."

Sanyue narrowed her eyes. He was lecturing her, wasn't he?

"For the adventurous, open-minded thinker, daedric worship holds many rewards!"

Sanyue nearly shook with rage. This little book-worm was lecturing her about daedric cults being benign? "They killed the emperor, you fool!" She had to work to get her breathing under control. She didn't need another incident to further stain the image of Nords in the empire. The look on the elf's face, however, was anything but anger.

"What?" He seemed to stagger under the weight of her words. "They were the ones... ?"

His eyes threatened to bulge out of his skull. Even Phintias was taken aback. Sanyue reached into her pack and pulled out a robe made of rough red fabric and held it under Gwinas' nose. "Would you wear the same robes as the ones who sunk a blade into your Emperor's back?"

The poor elf was gasping for breath as he now held the book like it was some venomous snake. "You have to believe me! I truly had no idea! I... I mean I knew they were a daedric cult," Gwinas looked as though he couldn't bear his own thoughts. "Mankar Cameron's views on Mehrunes Dagon are fascinating, revolutionary even... but to murder the Emperor... Mara preserve us!"

Sanyue held out her hands. "Please. The book may bring us one step closer to hunting them down and bringing them to justice." She tried to keep her voice as level as possible. Gwinas looked about ready to flee at any moment should she finger him as a conspirator.

"Yes!" he practically threw the book at Sanyue. "I don't want anyone to think I had anything to do with their insane plots! It's yours. What you do with it is your business."

"Any chance you know where I can find the fourth volume?" Might as well ask if he was being so cooperative.

Gwinas shook his head. "You can only get the last volume directly from a member of the Mythic Dawn. I had already set up a meeting with the Sponsor, as he called himself." He dug a small piece of folded parchment out of his robe pocket and shoved it into Sanyue's hands. "Here, take this not they gave me. It tells you where the meeting is. I don't want anything else to do with them."

Sanyue unfolded the parchment and scanned the directions as Gwinas nearly ran out of the book store. "You could have just said you were with the Blades." Phintias was back on form, his arms crossed over his chest and his trade mark scowl pulling his mouth down.

"If I did that, my mission would not have remained secret. Would it?" Sanyue gave him a pointed look that seemed to take some of the venom from his glare as she left the store.

The Nord woman sighed, turned back toward the Elven Garden's district and made her way back to Baurus.


	12. Chapter 12

Sanyue walked the long way back to Luther Broad's. She kept her gate steady to avoid raising suspicions of both the city guard and any one hiding in the shadows wishing to stop her from finding the Amulet. When she was sure she was not being followed, she went through the Green Way to get to the Elven Gardens district where Baurus had told her to meet him. As soon as she entered the door to Luther's, he made a slight gesture with his head to the stairs. As she passed the bar, he murmured, "Third door on the right," while wiping the wood down with a damp rag.

Sanyue nodded slightly and climbed the stairs quickly, finding the afore mentioned door and turning the handle. The room was unlit, and to anyone casually observing, would have seemed empty. She stepped into the room, startled when Baurus closed the door behind her. He must have heard her climbing the stairs and hid behind the door just in case. "You're not easy to get a hold of," he spoke softly, his voice devoid of chastisement. It seemed that he was rather pleased by his not being able to tail her. "What have you found out."

Sanyue slid the folded parchment out of her pocket and gave it to Baurus. He lit a candle with a flint lock so he could get a better look. "According to Tar-meena, there are four books in the set. She thinks that there's a message in the books but she needs all four to figure it out." She pointed to the parchment. "I was able to get the third book from some poor sod who thought he was just going to do some scholarly research. He also mentioned someone named the 'Sponsor' would give him the fourth since only the Mythic Dawn themselves hold the fourth volume. That note is for a meeting to hand the book over."

She watched as Baurus' face lit up. "This just might be the break we're looking for." He clapped her on the shoulder in brotherly affection. "Good work."

"Do you know how we would do this? I mean, they might spook if there were two of us."

Baurus stroked his chin as he sat in the only chair in the room. Sanyue sat on the bed, her feet tired from walking all day. "I think I have an idea. Though I have to warn you that it may get ugly." He looked at the note one more time before he folded it up, slipping it into the pocket of his vest.

"We have to get that book back, no matter what." Sanyue stood, folding her arms as she stared at her shadow on the door. "Ugly or not, I am fully prepared to kill every last one of them." She didn't see the dark look that crossed Baurus' face. "I made a promise. And I intend to keep it." She lowered her head. "I owe him my life."

Baurus stared at her back, his brow furrowed. "Was Octavian Occeto really as addled as you told the guards?"

Sanyue snorted a laugh. "More so, even. He was known to frequent the scooma dens and warn them about the raids before hand so his supply wouldn't run out."

Baurus winced. "It was that well known?" He shook his head.

"Yes. He was a blemish on the Imperial Guard. But gods forbid they ever have to bear the shame of having to punish one of their own."

"And so you punished him, yourself?" Baurus knew he had hit a nerve when she spun round and fixed him with a stare that would have melted steel.

"I am not some self-important vigilante who took Justice into my own hands!" Her voice was rising with her anger and Baurus had the urge to remind her of their mission, but he wasn't sure he could stop her. "I stumbled upon him as he was pouring that vile filth down his throat. I was there when he went into a frenzy!" She advanced on Baurus who got up from the chair, fully ready to defend himself should she take a swing at him. "He tried to eat me," she nearly cried, pulling the material of her armor away from her neck to show him the teeth marks where Octavian had almost gotten a piece of her.

Baurus nearly paled when faced with direct evidence of the guard's deeds. "The other guards pretended not to see the marks or Occeto's black tongue or the wild look still on his face," she waved her hand dismissively, demonstrating how casually the other guards had covered up for one of their worst. "and left me to rot in that jail cell. They probably would have hung me with a clean conscience if they were given the chance."

Baurus felt absolutely foolish. The thought that she was only guilty of self-defense hadn't even crossed his mind when he was met with her wide frightened stare in that dirty cell. He had assumed that it was all a facade to selfishly garner sympathy for herself. He should have known that she was innocent when the Emperor's face had brightened with awe at seeing her in that cell like some apparition of prophesy. He should have known to trust the Emperor; should never have let doubt enter his heart that the Emperor would entrust his last son's very life to someone who would stab him in the back, literally. The thought had actually crossed is mind in his melancholy that this nord woman had done the Emperor in and lied to him.

"I," Baurus bit the bitter taste of his shame back and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I had assumed that you were guilty of cutting down one of the city guard in cold blood. That you were wrongly accused had not crossed my mind, not even when the Emperor put his faith in you. I apologize. Forgive me." Baurus lowered his head in supplication, the customary gesture used by the Blades to ask for forgiveness from an equal.

Sanyue shook her head and took a deep breath, slightly embarrassed by his apology. "Straighten up, will you?" She ripped the leather cap from her head so she could run her hands through her hair. "What happened, happened and now all we have to do is put the pieces back together."

Baurus straightened himself, regarding her with a strange look.

"If we do this right we can be in and out and no one will know who we are." Sanyue gathered her hair and stuffed it under the leather cap, smoothing it on her head.

Baurus nodded, taking a deep cleansing breath before he clapped the woman on the shoulder again. "Alright. We do this together and when it's done, I will go to serve at my Emperor's side."

It took a moment before Sanyue realized Baurus was talking about serving at Martin's side. She nodded, smiling as she returned the gesture. "Together then. I might not be a Blade, but that doesn't mean I'm going to shirk my duty. Uriel tasked me with getting the Amulet back to Martin and keeping Cyrodiil out of Dagon's clutches, and that's exactly what I'll do, Oblivion be thrice damned."

Baurus smiled as he grabbed the sword leaning against the wall and tied it to his belt. "Alright. I know that part of the sewers well anyway. We'll be there in no time."

Both saw the withered stare Luther was leveling at them as they descended the stairs. "Lover's quarrel?" Sanyue blushed and sped up toward the door as Baurus just laughed and shook his head. "Have your special ready when we get back," he called, Luther waving them off with a dismissive toss of his hand.

* * *

The entrance to the sewers, surprisingly, was the very alcove she had nearly died in. She could still see the flattened bushes and the depression in the ground where they had fought. Even the grass was still stained with his blood. The sound of the heavy metal grate being pulled from the manhole pulled her from her memories. Baurus slipped into the opening and climbed down the ladder, Sanyue following as she pulled the metal grate back over the top as they descended into the sewers.

The sewers smelled just as stagnant and horrid as she remembered when she had first set out on her journey. Sanyue took a small cloth out of her pocket and tied it around her face. Sweetened by herbs as it was it kept most of the stench from her nose and most probably would keep her from getting sick. She wouldn't tolerate any delay and counted the sewer crabs and goblins as unnecessary obstacles in her path. She still seethed quietly that Baurus had still thought her guilty of murder even after all that she had done in the Emperor's service. She knew it was not his fault since he only had the information given to him by the other guards who were shamed enough with the fact that one of their own had succumbed to schooma's madness. Admitting that to one of the Blades would have been too much.

Yet it lit a fire in her to prove doubly so that she was no murderer. She would kill anyone helping the Mythic Dawn in their plans, but that would be it. She was no mindless weapon to be pointed at the nearest inconvenience and set loose. No matter what the Emperor had said about his path being fixed by the gods, she still had a choice in this. No matter what, she would not become what she hunted, she promised herself that much.

As they got closer to the meeting place, Sanyue could feel the dread, but also the elation that there was a chance she would be dispatching those who had killed her Emperor. If everything went perfectly, no one else would need to die. They would walk in and out without a drop of blood being spilled. She took in a deep breath as Baurus stopped before a set of doors, one directly ahead, the other up a flight of stairs.

"Alright," Baurus kept his voice low as he peeked into the lower door. "The room with the table is just inside. I always wondered who put it there." He turned to Sanyue, the easy smile on his face barely hiding his rising anxiousness. "It happens that if you go up these stairs, you'll have a great vantage point on the entire room." Sanyue nodded and lifted her bow off of her shoulders and tested the string. "I'd better handle the meeting. You keep watch from above in case this goes sour."

"Alright. Be careful." She and Baurus clasped hands before he went into the door and she climbed the stairs. She poked her head out of the opening. The room below was in a long rectangle with the table situated to her left and below the narrow walkway. If she squinted, she could make out the rusted bars of a gate beyond that probably led to where the cultists were holed up. Slipping back into the shadows, Sanyue pulled her pack off her back and took out an empty glass vial. She had been working in Georick's shoppe for long enough to mix some of the lesser known potions. Many spys and assassins used Chameleon often enough that she had sold quite a few of the horrid tasting vials to less than savory characters.

Georick had a policy about not selling to the Dark Brotherhood, but she knew better. She also knew better than to say anything lest she be the victim of her own poisons. She used her skinning knife and cut a piece of dried beef, some root pulp from the Columbine flower and a radish she had picked up on her long walk around Imperial City. The concoction smelled rancid and fizzled like a startled rattle snake for a moment. Sanyue listened closely before she put her thumb over the opening and gave the potion a good shake before she tossed the liquid down her throat. She tried not to taste it but it nearly made her retch never the less. She could feel the tingle on her skin as she heard a low voice in the room below her.

She crept slowly out until she could see what was going on. The man meeting Baurus was a High Elf with chestnut brown hair and blood red robes. His back was to Sanyue, but she could see that he had set the book on the table and was speaking intently with Baurus. She kept still, knowing that the potion was as weak as it was short lived and if she moved too much she would give herself away as sure as if she were sneaking around fully visible. A creaking groan caught Sanyue's attention. She looked up just in time to see two hooded figures exit the gate and make their way slowly over the walkway.

She kept as still as she could, wishing these two would hurry up. They seemed momentarily engrossed with the meeting taking place below them and stopped on the walkway to observe. Sanyue checked her hands to make sure she was still reasonably concealed and fumbled around for a place to hide. The only place she had was also the craziest. The gods must have been rolling in laughter as she dove out of the small alcove and hung literally by her hands from the walkway, wishing these two nosy cultists would just get going already.

Their curiosity satisfied, the two red robed observers continued on their way, talking quietly as they walked. "Did you hear something?" The two cast about for the source of the noise, Sanyue biting her lip to keep from crying out. The nearest cultist pivoted on his foot and ground his sandaled foot on Sanyue's fingers, making her eyes sting with tears. "Probably just a rat. Filthy things." And with that the two left, none the wiser of the camouflaged woman who's fingers he had stepped on. Sanyue whimpered softly as she climbed back onto the walk way as Baurus finished his conversation and the high elf left the room with Baurus holding the fourth volume in his hands.

She leaned against the wall of the alcove, holding her hand to her chest to soothe the throbbing of her fingers. She hoped the two didn't make their trip short or she might have to use that hand to knock them out for their unintentional transgression. She opened the gate as she heard Baurus walk across the room below her and met him at the foot of the stairs, his face barely concealing a tight lipped grin. "Nice work."

"Don't say anything else. Let's just get out of here and get that book to Tar-Meena." She flexed her hand a few more times before letting it fall to her side. "I've had enough of these sewers."


	13. Chapter 13

Baurus shoved the cover aside as he climbed the last few rungs of the ladder up, heaving himself out of the sewer with a grunt. He reached in to grasp Sanyue's hand as she too emerged from the sewer. She tore the cloth from her face as she breathed deep, the fresh air almost making her dizzy after all those hours in the sewers. The two leaned against the wall, just breathing, their eyes squinted against the sun's light as it slowly sank into the west. "You'd better get that to Tar-Meena before dark," Baurus finely spoke, motioning toward the pack Sanyue had sitting on the ground next to her feet. "She'll want to start pouring over those books as soon as possible."

Sanyue nodded and swung the pack over her shoulder. "Will I see you before you leave for the temple?"

Baurus chewed the inside of his mouth thoughtfully, watching the shadows lengthen in the small alcove they were resting in. "No. Probably not. My duties here are done. Besides," he smiled at her as he pushed off of the wall and stretched his arms over his head. "you should be able to handle things yourself from now on."

Sanyue took a deep breath and returned Baurus' smile. "I hope so." She extended her hand, clasping Baurus' in a tight hand shake.

"May Talos guide you." Baurus saluted her with a fist to his chest before he turned and quickly crossed the empty street to Luther's. Sanyue went the opposite way toward the University, her long legs eating up the distance easily. She dared to believe that this could be the worse part of the whole ordeal. That all she had to do now was wait for Tar-Meena to discern the location of the Mythic Dawn and after that it would be just a simple matter of sneaking in, getting the Amulet back and put and end to all of this Oblivion business.

The hope that bubbled up in her mind made her feel almost heady. She had found the last two volumes of the Commentaries and was one step closer to taking the Amulet back from the Mythic Dawn. Sanyue could imagine the look on Martin and Jauffre's faces as she handed them the large jewel encrusted relic. She could almost feel the weight of it in her hands again as she climbed the stairs up to the tower. She imagined the way it felt, warm and heavy in her hands, pulsing with power.

The sun was just beginning to touch the top of the western wall when Sanyue pushed open the doors to the Mage University. The candles had burned nearly all the way down to their holders and some had even guttered out entirely leaving the room filled with long, dancing shadows. Tar-Meena was right where Sanyue had left her, snout buried in a leather bound book and surrounded by fresh candles and an empty plate by her with a half full decanter of mead.

"Ah," Tar-Meena marked her place in her book and set it aside. "I didn't think it would be a quick matter getting those books." The Argonian mage handed the plate and decanter to a novice mage to take back to the kitchens to make room for Sanyue next to her on the bench. She took the pack from her shoulder and handed the last two volumes to Tar-Meena who took them from her with a delicacy that bordered on reverance. "While you were gone, I turned up copies volumes one and two from my colleagues and spent a little time rereading them."

"I don't know how you can stand his writing." Sanyue shook her head. "Reading that mess feels like hitting my head against a wall, while under water."

"I find him fascinating." Tar-Meena chuckled. "Though he was undoubtedly insane." She opened the third volume and read a few lines, shaking her head. "Quite insane."

Sanyue sat there for a few minutes while Tar-Meena lost herself in Cameron's insanity. "Oh, I forgot what I was doing for a moment," she chuckled. "But I think the first words of each paragraph are important, somehow. A message, maybe?" Tar-Meena ran her claw down the page again, her eyes narrowing. "It's getting late," she looked up at how far the candles on the walls had burnt down. "Why don't you come by tomorrow afternoon? I might have found something more by then."

Sanyue nodded and headed out as Tar-Meena got lost again in the Commentaries. She exchanged a short greeting with the guard as she left for Luther Broad's, stifling a yawn behind her fist as she pushed the door open. As she had suspected, Baurus was already gone. She wondered for a moment if he had even eaten before he set out for Bruma. Knowing how head strong the Red Guard was, Sanyue figured he probably didn't eat a single bite before getting his gear and rushing out. Upon seeing her enter, Luther exchanged a few words with his assistant who disappeared into the kitchens. "Don't worry about it," Luther grunted as Sanyue reached for her coin purse. "Already taken care of."

"Oh," she blinked as Luther's house special was set in front of her, piping hot. "And how much for a room?"

"You're paid up till the end of the week."

Sanyue's jaw dropped open. Baurus had been busy before he left. "I-," she stammered "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Luther threw his towel over his shoulder and poured Sanyue a glass of ale for her meal. "Blades're always welcome."

She pursed her lips into a smile. She doubted she had half of what it took to become one of the Blades, but she was entirely too tired and grateful to argue the point. Sanyue took a bite of stewed hare as Luther began cleaning for the night, wiping down tables and turning chairs over and setting them seat down on the tables. She chewed thoughtfully, her mind wandering back to the priest who would be Emperor. She wondered what Baurus thought he was going to find when he returned to the temple. Sanyue smiled at the mental image that made. What she wouldn't give to be in the room when introductions were made. The sight of the Emperor's son dressed in simple priest's garb might be a bit too much for poor Baurus.

Though, a different thought occurred to her as she took a sip of her ale. Baurus knew why she had been in that dungeon. Even though Sanyue felt convinced that Baurus understood that she was only guilty of defending herself, she couldn't help but worry about what Jauffre would think when presented with such information. Would he feel that she would be too much of a risk to stay in their service? And what of Martin himself.

Sanyue shook her head, trying to clear it of such thoughts. She had felt a near panic at the thought of Martin thinking her a cold blooded murderer waiting for the first opportunity to slide a blade between his ribs. She had made a promise that she intended to keep and she was not about to leave this life without fulfilling that promise she had made to Uriel. She would never be able to look her ancestors in the eyes if she did that.

Sighing and trying to hang on to the hope that this would all be over soon, Sanyue resumed her meal, though with less gusto than before. Though if she was having this much trouble with hunting down a couple of books to find a cult's hiding place, just how in-over-his-head must Martin be feeling right now? She shook her head and polished off her meal without tasting much. Either she was going to finish her meal or wake up in the morning with her face cheek deep in mashed potatoes. She smiled at Luther as he filled her glass one more time before putting the ale up for the night.

Sanyue finished off her meal and got up, slipping a Septim under the plate as a thank you before climbing up the stairs. She smiled, happily full and slightly relaxed from the ale as she opened the door to the room that Baurus had rented for her, already feeling exhaustion pulling at her as she unbuckled her sword and set it against the low chest of drawers. She was tempted to doff her armor, but the threat of assassins sneaking into her room, even locked, were great enough that she left it on. Washed as it was, it was starting to feel like a second skin and being without it for the few hours she had been north of Bruma had almost left her feeling exposed.

She straightened slightly, her breath still. In her rush to get to bed, she had completely forgotten to check behind the door. Baurus had surprised her once by hiding there, so really, anyone could hide there and wait for someone as careless as she to stumble in. Sanyue cursed under her breath as she turned around. She blinked, only finding an empty corner. She sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. "You're jumping at shadows." She laughed. "And now you're talking to yourself." She shook her boots off and made sure her door was locked. She cast a thoughtful look at the chair by the bed and drug it over to wedge it under the door's handle. Satisfied that she would not be disturbed by anything less than Oblivion itself, she resumed getting ready to sleep.

She pulled the blanket aside and slipped under it, stuffing the pillow between her shoulder and her head. "Sleep now," she mumbled, blowing out the candle that Baurus had left burning on the bedside table. "lots of time to go insane tomorrow."


End file.
